Science Project
by Defunctory
Summary: What would happen if you put the school's idol and outcast on a school science project? Who ever thought that science projects could be so fun....?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Science Project

**Author: **Milk

**Disclaimer: **Naruto doesn't belong to me..........YET!

**Summary:** What would happen if you put the school's idol and outcast on a school science project? Who ever thought that science projects could be so fun....?

**Rating: **M for eventual sexual content

**Warnings: THIS IS YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**Author's Note: **Heyyyyyyyyy everyone! This is my first _ever_ story that I have written down and I hope you like it. This story is written by Milk with some help from Cookie.^.^

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1**_

'_Popular….popular.…popular, why is everything in this world so focused on how much more someone has and how you could get to have more than the person beside you? Like, I hate it when rich people, powerful people or others in that category, just flaunt their wealth around. Why can't they just use their fortune or power for good?'_

'_But I will never say that out loud, I'm just not that important on one will listen.'_ Naruto thought as he sat in class. _'Oh yeah I'm telling you all this and I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 15 years old, I'm in 10__th__ grade and I go to Konoha High School. Well I'll tell you a little about myself, even though I told you a bit already. Well first of all lets get one thing straight, I unfortunately am the shyest person I know, not that I know a lot of people, but yeah I am.'_

**-Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggg-**

The bell sounded to let the students know it was lunch time. All the students gathered their things so they could drop them off at their locker and then pick up the next classes books and then go to lunch. Thankfully Naruto's locker wasn't to far from the class he was just in.

'_Anyway before I was rudely interrupted by Mr. bell, I have really bright blue eyes, really bright blonde hair. For some reason I have three whisker like scars on each of my cheeks and tan skin which brings all of my features out.'_

Naruto thought as he began to dial the combination to his locker. He put his finger on the lever to open his locker and then -SLUUSH!-

When Naruto opened his locker grape jelly, that's what he hoped it was anyway, fell on him. '_And for those reasons I get noticed __**a lot **__but never in a good way. I've never got that either, I get noticed in a bad way or no way at all. I think that's why I'm so shy. I just try to stay out of peoples way so nothing bad happens to me.'_

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Everyone that was around Naruto laughed as he sat on the floor with jelly all over him. Naruto signed heavily, he knew who had done this, it was the school's bullies' Dosu, Kin and Zaku. They're the only ones, for some reason, who picked on him, lucky him right?

"You are such a stupid retard," Dosu managed to say through his laughter.

"Yeah" Kin and Zaku said in unison. Naruto on the other hand was looking like he was about to cry, but he didn't cause he knew crying in front of people never helped especially when no one cares about you. It's better to cry when you're alone.

He wished so badly that he could tell them to stop or leave him alone but he'd probably get beat up and he didn't want that. So he just got up closed his locker and left. Thankfully, the three were laughing so hard that they didn't even noticed when Naruto was leaving.

Naruto walked at a steady pace until he reached the corner of that particular hall. There, he began to cry and run, very fast at that. He didn't know where he was running to but he didn't care, he just wanted to get away.

Now kids what's the problem with running really fast and crying, beep….beep…beep, that's right you can't see where you're going. Now back to the story.

As Naruto was running, his tears were clouding his vision so he didn't see a certain person in front of him. Ooffh! Both Naruto and the mystery person grunted as they both fell to the floor from the impact.

"O-oh my g-goodness I'm so s-sorry I didn't see you I'm s-so sorry" Naruto said panicking through his sobs.

But of course this just wasn't his day, like he ever had a good day. When Naruto cleared his eyes, he saw a very angry Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke is the most popular boy in the whole school and all the girls want him. And why wouldn't they? He is the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

He's very pale. So pale that you'd have to wonder if he's ever been out during the day when the _sun_ was actually out. Black coal eyes and blackish blue hair that in the back spike up to look like a ducks butt, but it looks good on him and to tell the truth Sasuke is the reason I'm gay.

Sasuke stood up and looked himself over and somehow he still looked perfect. Then he looked at Naruto, he saw how something had happened to the boy to make him cry, but only said "Dobe" and walked away.

Naruto of course was totally embarrassed, he had just ran into the hottest boy in the school and on top of that, that was there first conversation, if you can even call it that, and he just made the worst first impression. How lucky was he? Naruto then stood from his place on the floor and looked at the clock, it was almost time to go home and he _really_ needed to go home.

* * *

'_Great, just great..'_ Naruto thought as he ran home '_out of all of the people in the_ _freakin' school, I had to run into Sasuke._ _What did I possibly do to deserve such a suckish life?' _He asked himself rhetorically_._

By this time Naruto had gotten to his house and was trying to take his keys out from inside his pocket. He had just stopped crying but his eyes were still blurred. He managed to get the door open and lock it back as soon as he stepped in. Naruto's house wasn't anything special.

When you first walk in, you'll see his living room. It has one long couch and a glass coffee table in front of it with two matching chairs on the opposite side and they are diagonal from the table. The walls are a nice light green with some paintings on it so it had some decoration and wouldn't look all plain.

The kitchen was a few steps away it wasn't too big or too small. It has a bar style counter, so you can see through to the living room from the kitchen, and about four stools are lined up in front of the counter where it kind of stretches out to the living room.

Naruto went directly into the kitchen to get his favorite food ever, it also served as a comfort food for times like these. Ramen was the best thing in the world, to Naruto that is. He could live off of it if he had to, he does anyway.

You know when your parents tell you that you can change the world? Well sadly Naruto doesn't because he has no parents, they died a long time ago. He doesn't remember them much but he does remember that they were very loving towards each other and that they loved him very much. Because of this, he grew up very lonely.

After he finished his food, he walked upstairs to his bedroom. It was a big bedroom, well duh cause it was the master bedroom, the only bedroom really. His walls were a nice light shade of orange and just like downstairs he had some paintings for decoration, but there was one picture that stuck out the most, probably because it's very important to Naruto and holds a lot of memories. On top of his dresser was a picture of a man, a woman and a baby.

The man looked just like Naruto with his big blue eyes and bright blond hair but it was a little longer. The woman was very beautiful with her long red hair and greenish-blue eyes. The baby was in a blue and orange jump suite and all three of them had the biggest smile on their face. Naruto stared at the picture for a second.

"Goodnight mom and dad," Laying on his bed, Naruto fell asleep clinging to the small memory of his parents.

-

-Beep….beep…beep….beep- The alarm clock sounded.

"Mmmmm, shut up clooock" Naruto slurred as he tried to shut the alarm off.

Finally hitting the button, he started getting up from bed to get ready for school.

"I hate school so much." he murmured, still half asleep.

Naruto got up from his bed and headed to his bathroom to take a shower, brush his teeth and comb his hair…..pfft yeah right. Once that was done, minus the combing of the hair, he went to his closet to get dressed in his uniform. Once dressed, he went downstairs to eat. He decided to eat ramen, of course.

"Time to go to school, fuc-…oh man I almost said it."

Naruto smiled a little at himself. He usually didn't curse but it was starting to become harder not to. He would only do it in his mind though never out loud. If he were to curse out loud it would be weird because he stuttered when he talked to people. Naruto then picked up his things and headed outside to the bus stop.

After waiting about 7 minuets the bus came. Since Naruto was quiet he didn't talk to anyone on his bus and no one talked to him. Naruto was happy about this because one: no one bothered him and two: he had more time to look at Sasuke.

Yes, the ice king rode his bus and Naruto was thankful for that, one of the few luxuries he has in life. Naruto never knew why Sasuke rode the bus when he could easily get dropped off by some limo or something, being rich and all. He didn't even know why Sasuke went to his school when he could just go to some rich, more prestigious school.

But he didn't worry about that much, he was just happy he was here at his school. And oddly enough, Sasuke didn't live that far away from Naruto. Naruto had never seen his house, but he knew it was close because of where they picked him up at.

Today, just like any other day Sasuke looked great. His coal blue-black hair was in its usual hair style, his eyes had that "I really don't want to be here and I'm way better than all of you" look and it fit him perfectly. So over all he looked great today as always.

School wasn't that far so they got there in no time. The bell didn't ring until 9:30 so Naruto went to his locker to get his books for the day. Naruto wasn't scared because he knew the bullies weren't here yet. He preceded to get his things and go about his business.

After he got everything he needed he went to see if his teacher was there to drop his things off and walk around the school a little. His first teacher was Mr. Umino and luckily he was here today so Naruto could drop his things off. Mr. Umino was a really great teacher and Naruto was happy for that.

Naruto really didn't have a problem with most of his teachers but the main one he did have a REALLY BIG PROBLEM with was Mr. Orochimaru.

-insert terrified screams here-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES! THE IMAGE!" But I'll get to that piece of work later.

"Oh Naruto, how are you today?" Iruka asked politely with a warm smile.

"I-I'm f-fine Mr. Iruka h-how are you?" Naruto stuttered out with a small smile of his own.

"I'm fine thank you. Are you just going to drop your stuff off?" The man then asked curiously. Nodding and making an affirmative sound, Naruto put his things at the seat he usually sat at and went to just walk around.

There wasn't anything really to do, but as Naruto was walking he saw Hinata Hyuga. Hinata was a beautiful girl. She had pale-creamy skin, dark indigo hair in a bob style and her eyes, her eyes were the most unique and beautiful feature about her, at least in Naruto's opinion.

They were the most lightest shade of violet you could imagine. So light, they almost looked white and on top of that she had no pupils. She probably did but it was way to light to see and Naruto didn't feel like straining his eyes to see something that might even be there, she looked fine without them anyway.

She's just as shy as Naruto and she even stutters like him. Naruto didn't really have any friends, but if he had to name any, Hinata was definitely his best friend. They had the same problems with being ignored and all, but she didn't get bullied, maybe because she was a girl.

* * *

So how did you guys like the first chapter? If you see any mistakes, tell me and I will fix it. Also I dont want any flames cause you guys are haters! *middle finger up* Don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Science Project

**Author:** Milk

**Disclaimer:** You don't see Sasuke and Naruto all up on each other sooooo............i don't own it! *tear*

**Summary:** What would happen if you put the school's idol and outcast on a school science project? Who ever thought that science projects could be so fun....?

**Rating:** M for eventual sexual content

**Warnings: THIS IS YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter two, hope you like it!

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"Hey Hinata! How are you doing?"

It was odd. Naruto didn't really stutter when he was around people he knew. He's getting to the point where he doesn't stutter around Mr. Iruka. It was nice that he let him call him Mr. Iruka when all the other students had to call him Mr. Umino.

"H-hi N-Naruto I'm fine, h-how are you d-doing?" Hinata replied curtly. '_Unlike me Hinata always stutters even around people she knows.'_

"I'm doing fine."

"So Hinata, anything new?"

Hinata shock her head. "No n-nothings new." she replied, "I t-think I might go and eat b-breakfast, you can c-come with me if you'd like." she said as an afterthought.

Naruto had nothing else to do so, he decided to go with Hinata. Once there, Hinata got some cereal and milk. She offered Naruto some, but he shook his head saying he'd already eaten at home. After she finished, they said their goodbyes and headed to their respective classes.

Naruto quickly returned to his class. Students had already filed into their seats and were talking animatedly to their friends by the time he took his and mostly everyone was present when the late bell rang.

"Alright everybody! Settle down." Mr. Iruka's voice boomed through the classroom.

Everyone obliged knowing how insane their teacher could become when a brave soul decides to ignore him. Poor, poor, _stupid_ brave soul.

"I have some news all of you need to hear." he announced cheerily.

Naruto was curious. _'Now what could he been talking about.'_

"Well everyone, you may or may not know this but, the science fair will be coming up and it is mandatory for you to participate in it."

"awwwwwwww!" was the chorused groan from the class. Naruto didn't join in but, he did think science fair projects were so 6th grade.

"Yes yes I know, but this year I've decided to try and make the project a little more fun," he continued, "instead of individually, I've decided to let you do your projects in pairs." he finished with a smile.

-Queue the scary in the shower music-

When Iruka said that, Naruto shot his head up and said, "I-i feel a disturbance i-in the force…"

Naruto wasn't the only one that felt weird. Now take note that there aren't many things in the world that can scare an Uchiha but, without even looking behind him, Sasuke knew that all the girls in the class were staring at him right now. He even knew some of the boys were too and the thought alone sent a major chill down his spine.

Naruto was probably the only one who noticed this because he wasn't one of the people looking at Sasuke like he wanted to fuck him right there and then.

Apparently Iruka sensed the major change in the atmosphere. And caught the sudden, too many to count, 'I'm so gona fuck you!' looks directed at Sasuke because he quickly added, "And I will be pairing you up, so you don't get to pick your partners, sorry."

Sasuke looked up, giving his teacher a grateful look. Iruka nodded slightly with a smile.

"I'll call out your partners now."

He went to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper, calling out his students' names in pairs.

"Sakura and Ino," they were both happy to be together but they wanted Sasuke.

"Shino and Kiba, Tenten and Neji,"

"Naruto and Sasuke"

"WHAT!" the whole class yelled in unison. _What's with that today? Freaky…_

"How could that nobody get partnered up with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked in outrage.

"Sakura Haruno sit down, now!" she did so but, she wasn't happy about it.

Naruto was very upset. He knew nobody really liked him but it really heart to hear it out loud. Sasuke was just happy he didn't get paired up with any girls….. or the boys that were all up on him all the time.

"Because of that Miss. Haruno, you and Miss. Yamanaka will be presenting your project first." her classmates snickered at that.

"Anyway, you and your partner will need to work on your project in and outside of school. I will not tell you what to do your projects on, but you should choose something that's proficient to your grade level. No 'how much can a paper towel absorb water' or paper volcanoes. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mr. Umino" the class groaned in reply.

"_Oh my gosh!! I am Sasuke partner!!!' _Naruto mentally squealed _'I mean… I don't mean to act like a girl but AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' _and the squealing continues…

"Now that I've explained everything to, you your work is on the board. If you have any questions about your work or your project just come and ask me. No questions about changing your partners!"

**-Rrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg-**

The bell rung signaling that class was over. Everyone gathered their things and left the class. Naruto was about to walk away from his desk when he suddenly realized something grave just happened. _'Sasuke Uchiha is my partner. He doesn't like anyone. How are we going to talk or do anything together?? What am I doing to do???'_

Naruto was really nervous now. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Sasuke walked up to him.

"Dobe," Naruto shot his head up and saw Sasuke but, he just as quickly put it down again.

"H-hi Sasuke." he greeted the boy nervously.

Sasuke just looked at him. He didn't know why Naruto always kept his head down. In fact, it was very much annoying. _'He is not going to be stuttering while he's my partner. I will have to see what I can do about that_.'

"You know, if you're going to be my partner, I'd appreciate it if you had a little back bone. Stop putting your head down dobe." he stated.

Not wanting to aggravate the Uchiha, Naruto slowly raised his head and what Sasuke saw shocked him. Naruto had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. They could literary put the sky to shame. They were big and looked cutely innocent. But that's not what held his attention.

The boy had such a rare, unique shade to his eyes. They were as bright as the tropical seas of the Caribbean, yet as dark as the depths of the Atlantic. And just like any sea, you can get lost forever in the pools of gentle blue. So beautiful yet, they held such sadness, loneliness, as if deprived of love since birth.

Sasuke suddenly felt something foreign grip him. He didn't know what it was or why it was there but he immediately detested the feeling, crushing it mercilessly and making sure it was locked away somewhere where it couldn't bother him. He was an Uchiha damn it! He hasn't the time to deal with silly little things called feelings.

Sasuke quickly pulled himself from his reverie and avoided eye contact this time just to be safe.

"I don't know what we will do our project on. Meet me in the library after school so we can figure it out and get started." he stated coolly before making his exit, not bothering to wait for Naruto's answer.

Naruto nodded absently. "_It may have been my imagination but was he staring at me?… No it had to be my imagination. But still, that was odd…" _Naruto thought as he stared at Sasuke's retreating back. _"And hey! he didn't even ask if I had plans or not, not that I had, but your supposed to ask people! Rude bastard!" _

* * *

How'd you like that one? R&R and tell me what you thought about it. C ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Science Project

**Author: **Milk

**Disclaimer:** You don't see Sasuke and Naruto all up on each other sooooo............i don't own it! *tear*

**Summary:** What would happen if you put the school's idol and outcast on a school science project? Who ever thought that science projects could be so fun....?

**Rating: **M for eventual sexual content

**Warnings: THIS IS YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**Author's Note:** Chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my god, i've been so lazy but i finally finished writing this chapter. And it was all thanks to Cookie being on my ass and your wonderful reviews!!!!!!!! *jazz hands*

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3_**

Naruto had left Iruka's class and is now sitting in the cafeteria. As usual he stayed very quiet and kept to himself. That wasn't really hard to do considering that no one sat with Naruto and no one talked to him.

Today, they served chicken patties, one of the few edible things they had on their menu. Everything else looked undercooked, overcooked or, literally, out of this world.

Naruto enjoyed his food in peace today _'Today is really weird. Nothing really horrible has happened to me, not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just odd. But a good odd.'_ Naruto thought with a small smile.

After lunch Naruto had to go to English, taught by Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi's class was really easy mainly because he put the work up on the board and if you do it, you do it. If you don't, you don't. It's simple as that.

At the end of class, he tells the students to put their work on his desk before leaving. You do the work, you pass. The answers don't even have to be right, just reasonable. You could even copy and he wouldn't care.

You could, damn well, get someone's finished paper, go to the library and make a copy of their work, put your name on it, and you could turn it in for an easy A. Believe it or not, some dumb asses still fail his class. How the fuck do you do that? You'd have to be beyond mental retardation to not pass Mr. Hatake's class, seriously.

Now I bet you're wondering why Mr. Hatake is like this, am I right? Well, there's a couple of factors that play into that. One being that he's just a lazy ass and the other….Kakashi is a big not-so-undercover pervert.

You couldn't tell by just looking at him. But, lets direct our attention away from his face and down to his hands. Yes, yes, he has big hands, but that's not what we're looking at you perv.

What does Mr. Hatake have in his hands? A book you say. Yes but not just _any_ book. It's a porno book that he carries anywhere and everywhere he goes. All the students and staff know about it, but stopped complaining after they realized the book was the only thing making him keep his hands, legs, feet and mouth to himself. It tamed his inner pervert.

But rest assured that the book is safe in his hands. He won't let _anyone_ touch it. One time, a kid decided it was time to see the goodies trapped between the pages of that little orange book, so he tried to take it from his perverse teacher. The poor idiot was never seen again and Kakashi was suspended from school for a while on an early vacation.

Funny thing is, that kid's picture was on the news one night and they said that he 'ran away' Everyone in the school knew that wasn't what _really_ happened though.

"Alright" Kakashi said, "do your work. If you want don't to, I don't care but just don't disturb me unless its important." Kakashi said with a smile and his visible eye upturned. '_Alright,' _Naruto thought, '_just get through this class and then two more and then go see Sasuke and then go home to have some ramen._'

Thankfully Kakashi's class went by fast. '_Today is turning out to be a good day.' _Naruto suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he came to the door of his next torture session-I mean class. _'Uh oh, it's…._-zoom in on Naruto's lips-

_Mr. Orochimaru'_

Naruto could've sworn he heard a blood curling scream somewhere followed by various bouts of thunder. Or maybe he was going crazy?

Orochimaru was the most pedophilic, scary teacher there was. He had powder white skin, long black hair, and scary gold eyes with slits for pupils that made him look just like a snake. He also wore this freaky purple makeup that went from his eyelids down to the sides of his nose. His smile alone is enough to break any glass object in the school building. Yes, it's that scary….we're not allowed to call him ugly.

'_Seriously, does that not scream I will rape you?' _Naruto thought. _'And on top of all that I think he has a thing for Sasuke.'_ Naruto shuddered at the thought. Naruto entered the classroom and had to use all his will power to not run out the classroom screaming his head off. The temperature seemed to drop below freezing and it felt like the walls were yelling at the students to run away. But, he needs this class to pass so it can't be helped.

Naruto shivered as he sat in his seat. He had to do a double take when he thought he saw snow falling and ice sickles forming like stalactite on the ceiling. Orochimaru is a snake though, and snakes die in cold whether, so that can't be right.

A smile ghosted on Naruto's lips as he saw Sasuke walk in with his usual 'I'm way to cool for you' look on. He sat down and just stared out the window.

Then _it_ happened. Orochimaru walked by and _touched_ Sasuke's hair. Not that, 'oh, I'm sorry I believe I just accidentally touched your hair' kind of touch neither. It was that, 'I'm flirting with you and I want you to know I'm flirting with you and I don't care if someone sees that I just walked by and touched your hair because _I KNOW_ I can get away with it if you or anyone else tell on me' kind of touch. There's nothing worse then a confident pedophile.

-queue the scratched record-

'_Okay, scratch everything I said a few minuets ago. I don't __**think**__ Orochimaru has a thing for Sasuke, I __**know**__ he has a thing for Sasuke" _Poor Sasuke, he really cant do anything about it.

A while ago, a kid named Kimimaro used to go here. Orochimaru wanted him, but he wasn't interested. Kimimaro told the principal and just about anyone who would listen. But somehow, Orochimaru talked his way out of going to jail and I nor anyone else knows how.

Eventually, Kimimaro decided to give up and let Orochimaru have him. Fortunately and unfortunately, he got sick and had to stay in the hospital. He moved away when he got out but still didn't deserve the treatment he got from Orochimaru.

After Orochimaru gave the work for the whole of class, he sat at his desk. But no half way decent pedophile just sits at his desk and minds his own business. Oh no, not only was he openly staring at the youngest Uchiha, from the glint in his eyes, you could tell he was mentally undressing him too.

Orochimaru knew no one would see him except Sasuke though. No one would dare look at Orochimaru in the eye, or anywhere near his unnaturally pale face for that matter. Unless you want to throw up your lunch and risk being hospitalized for a mental breakdown, that is.

Naruto was utterly disgusted with his teacher and proud of Sasuke. If that was him, _'Not that anyone would like me'_, he would be hyperventilating by now. But Sasuke, being the cool guy that he was, just ignored it._ 'I wish I had your confidence Sasuke.'_ Naruto just tried to ignore the creep the best he could and do his work.

---

It's about an hour into Orochimaru's class, and Naruto's just watching the clock, waiting for that tell tale sign that he could finally escape the pedophile's class. _'Ring bell, ring please…' _

**-Rrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg-**

"_Yes!" _Gathering his things very quickly, he left the room. But to be honest _everyone_ left the room quickly, it wasn't just him. _'I gotta try and time people when we leave Orochimaru's class. It looks like we're running for our lives.'_

"_I wonder,"_ Naruto suddenly thought as he stopped and turned around to look back at Orochimaru's class, no one _ever_ looked back when they got out of his class _unharmed_, well _physically_ unharmed, I can't say much about their mental health. Anyways, Naruto started to wonder if they really _were_ running for their lives.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Naruto turned around and his heart stopped. Plastered on the door to the room was a sign that said in big red gooey letters 'Welcome to Hell!' And what do you know, it really looked like hell too. Fire erupted from the floor in random places just waiting for an unsuspecting soul to stand still for just a moment, so they could be burnt to a nice crisp.

Speaking of souls, many of them were flying around the room with their mouths in an 'o' shape, making moaning noises as they terrorized the incoming students.

Dark red and brown stalactites hung from the ceiling, dripping what looked to be acid considering they were burning holes into the floor, while stalagmites were scattered across the room with spiders crawling all over them.

But, what made it even more creepy, if that were even possible, was Orochimaru's evil cackles that resounded around the room when his next batch of victims, er…students, made their way to their seats. Slowly, mind you.

Naruto could have sworn he heard a scream of 'help me' as Orochimaru's door closed itself on the frightened bunch. But he ignored it in favor of getting as far, _far_ away from the class as possible. _'Can't breathe… have to get away from this place… move legs, move.'_ he slowly made his way down the hall, vowing to never, _ever_ look back at Orochimaru's classroom again.

Finally gaining his composure, Naruto made his way to his last class at a more normal pace. _"Okay one more class and then go talk with Sasuke and go home to have some ramen."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Science Project

**Author: **Milk

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.....but i will steal it!! *muahahaha*

**Summary:** What would happen if you put the school's idol and outcast on a school science project? Who ever thought that science projects could be so fun....?

**Rating: **M for eventual sexual content

**Warnings: THIS IS YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**Author's Note:** Chapter 4! Enjoy! And by the way, your comments make me so happy! I'm glad you all like my story! *big bright smile*

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 4_

Naruto's next class was gym. Gym was usually good and Naruto really liked the teacher. Her name is Ms. Anko and the reason Naruto likes her is because she smiles all the time and she just always seems happy.

Anko can be very serious though. Like for instance, when she's around Orochimaru she doesn't smile, but who does, and like when certain fights happen. When I say _certain,_ I mean if the kids that are fighting are not in any real danger she'll crowd around in a circle like everyone else and instigate. She is a very good instigator. Not to mention she loves to do it too_._

'_I wish that I could be genuinely happy and cheerful all the time without worrying about other people.'_ Naruto sighed sadly as he thought about his shyness. As much as Naruto sort of liked gym what he didn't like was the changing room. He knew no one was looking at him because no one wanted him, but being as he was so shy he was still self-conscience and didn't like changing in front of everyone.

Walking into the boys locker room, Naruto slowly headed for the bathroom stalls so he could change. Notice I said slowly, because he was just hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain Uchiha. Naruto knew exactly were Sasuke's locker was so when he was getting closer to it, he slowed down even more.

When he reached the row of lockers where Sasuke was standing at, he lowered his head low enough so no one would know he was looking, but high enough so that he could see every inch of Sasuke's _perfect_ body.

**-Queue the really sexy slow motion music-**

Sasuke slowly lifted his shirt up over his head revealing sexy pale skin that hugged taunt abs nicely. Naruto reveled at the way Sasuke's muscles flexed at the action and then relaxed when the brunet finally got the shirt over his head.

Naruto's eyes traveled lower to his hips, his hip bones stuck out slightly, and then to the diagonal lines leading teasingly to his crotch. Naruto drank all this in, completely awed by his long time crush.

'_OH MY FREAKIN GOSH HE IS SO HOT!' _Naruto gushed to himself, in his head of course. As time went back to normal, he forced himself to look away from the brunet and proceeded to the bathroom like he'd planned. After changing he came out the bathroom and started to walk to the exit but then….

**-Queue the Jaws music-**

Naruto could've sworn he felt someone watching him, so he turned around, but when he didn't see anything, he tried to shrugged it off. Turning back around, he noticed how empty the locker room suddenly became, and it was eerily quiet. This was unsettling and he began to panic. '_**I know **__just a few seconds ago this room was filled with people._' It was dead quiet and a freakin' tumble weed rolled the freak by.

**-Jaws music getting louder-**

Naruto began speed walking, making his way between and around locker rows to get to the exit, he was now _positive_ that someone was watching him. And not someone he wanted watching him either. _'Like Sasuke…' _he thought offhandedly.

**-Music getting even louder-**

Naruto then heard foot steps echoing behind him. Not daring to look back, he went from speed walking to jogging.

**-Music getting to its high and lockers being hit-**

_'F this I'm getting my but out of here!' _Naruto was at a full run now and was almost at the door when a hand jerked him back and threw him against a wall. Naruto hissed in pain and then opened his eyes only to see Zaku and Dosu standing above him.

Naruto became nervous and scared in an instant. It didn't help that whenever he tried to push himself off the wall to run away, Zaku would slam him against the wall, hard, by his neck.

"Ahh!" Naruto whimpered in pain, it was like he put an iron clutch at his throat and was slowly squeezing the life out of him. He clawed at his attacker's hand to try and get it off, but he was too strong. Squeezing his neck harder, Zaku snickered amused at Naruto's futile attempts to get free.

It was starting to get really hard to breath and Naruto's vision began to blur at the lack of oxygen reaching his brain. "_Oh my god, they're really trying to hurt me! I-I didn't even do anything to him…. Why?'_ Zaku finally let go. Naruto immediately took a sharp intake breath, hacking and coughing at the suddenly too much air.

He was only given that second to recover as Dosu hit him in the face, sending him flying to the other side of the room. Naruto's flying lesson was cut short when something hard and warm stopped his trek to the wall he would've hit.

Naruto wasn't sure what had happed, so he just cried out in pain and clutched his injured cheek. '_GOD! Does he have metal in his hands or something?!' _Unbenounced to Naruto, Dosu had hit him with brass knuckles, successfully bruising his cheek and busting up his lip.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke didn't really pay attention to Naruto when he walked past him in the locker room. He always thought it was weird how he always had his head down and wondered how he saw where he was going.

'_Maybe he developed a sixth sense and can sense where he is going without actually looking….he's going to get a hump in his neck if he keeps it down like that…. WAIT why do I even care? I never cared before, so why start now?' _Sasuke brushed off the though, choosing to not dwell on it since it held no importance to him.

Everyone started to leave the locker room but Sasuke stayed for just a little longer. For some reason, he couldn't put his finger on it, he didn't feel like leaving yet. Like there was something he was missing. When nothing happened after like three seconds, Sasuke shrugged it off and walk to the door. Though, he was hesitant to leave and the feeling kept nagging at him.

Steeling himself, and telling himself he didn't forget anything, he walked out to the gym and saw everyone either talking or playing around. Sasuke really didn't do anything in gym unless he was required to, so he sat down. Oddly, he sat very close to the boys locker room door.

It wasn't a minute later that he saw a hand being jerked away from the door out of the corner of this eye. Since he wasn't sure what it was he saw, he turned his head to fully face the door. Nothing. So he slowly got up from his seat and walked to the door.

He saw Naruto being choked by someone, and felt his anger boil. He headed inside, deciding to punch the punk who'd stoop so low. Then the boy let go and Naruto gasped for air only to be hit hard in the face. Sasuke ran to catch Naruto so he wouldn't hit the wall, which by the way would have been _very_ painful.

Naruto flew right into Sasuke's chest and was for the most part okay in Sasuke's opinion. His cheek was bleeding and he had a busted lip but he wasn't in any real danger anymore. Naruto screamed in pain and grabbed his injured cheek.

"Aww Uchiha, why'd you catch him, he was headed right for the wall." Zaku whined while he smirked.

For some strange reason Sasuke was mad that they had hurt Naruto for no reason, he assumed it was no reason because the blonde usually kept to himself, not bothering anyone. _'Why do I care? It's not like I even know him. Oh yeah, he's my partner so if he's hurt and in the hospital I'll never get an A or at least a B._" Sasuke concluded. It was a lie, we know it, he knows it and hell Naruto, king of the oblivious, would've known it if he knew what was going on.

In a deadly low voice, Sasuke said, "Leave him alone. Don't touch him anymore _or else_."

"Why?" both Zaku and Dosu ask in unison, both completely shocked.

"This idiot is my partner for a project and if he is in the damn hospital how do you expect me to get a good grade?" he said, rolling his eyes.

With that, Sasuke walked out the boys room and went looking for Anko, carrying Naruto bridal style. Naruto only vaguely realized that his crush not only stood up for him, but was carrying him too now, and even then it made no sense to him. Sasuke found Anko watching a couple of students arm wrestling. He walked up to her and asked, "Can I take this idiot to the nurse?"

"Damn kid, what happened to you…' Anko muttered, more to herself than anyone, as she looked for anymore bruises than the obvious.

"Yeah you can take him." she finally said, after she thoroughly looked Naruto over. Sasuke nodded and began his journey to the nurse's office.

---

"T-thank you for helping m-me. I appreciate it." Naruto said while still holding his cheek trying to prevent it from bleeding everywhere and still not looking at Sasuke. Sasuke mentally growled at the stuttering blonde before speaking.

"Didn't I tell you to stop stuttering. I know you can because I've heard you speak perfectly fine before." Trying to hide his face even more, he muttered a 'sorry.' Naruto didn't see it but, Sasuke smirked.

They reached the nurse's office door and Sasuke was trying to shift Naruto in his arms so he could turn the knob when Naruto offered to walk since he only had a busted lip and cheek, his legs were fine. Sasuke just shrugged, though inwardly he didn't want to let the blonde go. Odd. They walked into the office to find that she wasn't there.

"Damnit." Sasuke muttered.

"Looks like I'm gona have to treat you myself." Naruto just nodded and sat on a bed in the room as Sasuke searched the room for alcohol and band-aids. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and saw that he still had his head down. He just rolled his eyes rolled his eyes and continued his search.

Looking into a cabinet, he finally found the band-aids and alcohol. He grabbed them and made his way back to Naruto, pulling up a stool so he could sit directly in front of the boy.

"Lift your head and move your hand." he directed.

Slowly, Naruto lifts his head and again those lonely eyes were staring at what he felt was his soul. But still as beautiful as ever with the different shades of blue swirling enchantingly in those big innocent orbs.

Sasuke felt it again. That same strange warmth that hugged him the first time he'd seen Naruto's eyes, seemed to be bear hugging him now. And just like the first time, Sasuke was as confused as ever. But this time, it was a little harder to just brush it off. _'What the hell is wrong with me today...? Why do I keep feeling things…? I'm probably coming down with something.' _Another lie. Sasuke was slowly but surely taking the crown of 'King of Denial.'

Sasuke snapped himself out of his daze and forced himself to concentrate on his task. He poured some alcohol on a cloth and slowly pressed it to Naruto's cheek. Naruto flinch away from the cloth. A hand was suddenly on the blonde's chin, turning his head and holding him in place as the cloth was once again pressed to his bruise.

Naruto was blushing madly, but Sasuke ignored it. He, _himself_, didn't know what he was doing. He just had a sudden urge to cradle Naruto's head in his arms as he cleaned his cheek with the cloth. Of course, that'd be too weird so he settled for this. _'Really need to get checked out.'_

After rubbing more alcohol into the wound and making sure it wouldn't bleed anymore, Sasuke put the band-aid on it and moved his focus to Naruto's busted lip.

He didn't know why but he was hesitant to touch them. _'Who wouldn't be like this when you need to touch someone else's lip? I mean its their lip.'_ he reassured himself.

_'Lovers touch each others lips all the time. Sometimes with their __**own**__ lips.'_ A traitorous voice at the back of his head happily pointed out. Sasuke mentally shook himself. _'Really, __**really**__ need to get that check up.'_ he thought grimly.

Sasuke hadn't thought about it but, when he rubbed his thumb over Naruto's lips, they felt nice. '_Wow, his lips are so soft and nice. Not to mention se-ah…was I really about to think that…I really am out of it.' _Sasuke may have been going crazy on the inside but he still had his emotionless mask firmly in place on the outside.

Naruto on the other hand was blushing a deep red. Noticing, and not ignoring it this time, Sasuke took his hand away and calmly said, "It will be bad but, that should heal on its own." Naruto nodded mutely.

**-Rrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg-**

The bell sounded. "Looks like we m-missed gym."

Sasuke decided to let that one go since he only did it on one word. "Come on, we still need to discuss our project." and with that they both went to the library with the blush still lingering on Naruto's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** Milk

**Disclaimer:** **NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE! I'll get over it.......eventually......**

**Author's Note:** By now, you shoud all the warnings and stuff. Enjoy! ^.^

**Thank you reviewer people!!!** =)

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Naruto and Sasuke had left the nurse's office and were now heading to the library. Neither of them were saying anything. To say the silence was killing Naruto would be an understatement.

"Hey um, w-what do you think we should do our project on?" Naruto finally asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's stuttering. "Hn"

It wasn't much of an answer, but Naruto figured that was as much of an answer he was going to get from the other boy. Sasuke didn't talk much to anyone. So when he thinks it's necessary, he'll say something.

"Well I was thinking that, m-maybe we should do a r-really hands-on project." Naruto said as he opened the door to the library.

"We should look at some projects first." Sasuke said, walking in after Naruto and heading to the science section of the library.

'_Oh my goodness a full sentence, he must be getting serious' _"O-okay"

Naruto headed to the chemistry section to begin his own search. Several minutes later, Sasuke found Naruto sitting at one of the tables scattered around the room. He took a seat across from him, dumping his load of books on the table as well.

"Find anything useful dobe?" he said shortly as he opened one of the books he picked out.

Naruto was slightly aggravated at being called a dobe _again_, but shrugged it off and made to answer the question but Sasuke spoke again.

"The best one I found was where we have to find out what temperature does to magnets. The other ones were pretty stupid." he deadpanned.

"Well, I f-found two good ones." He turned the book he was reading toward Sasuke so he could read it.

"_Analyze the effect of washing on flame retardant materials."_ and right under that was one that said, _"Determine the amount of energy that each of several types of nuts contain."_

The whole book, or rather page, was filled with science project ideas. He didn't show it but, Sasuke was a little impressed that Naruto could find such good project topics. In all honesty, the library at their school _sucked_ _big time. _The books were all old and dusty. Sasuke could've sworn that when he was looking through the shelves, he found a book dated back in the _1800's_.

Not to mention he found a whole section of empty books. He had heard someone say that the library was just for show…He didn't really care to believe them till now. He only really came here cause it was the closest resource they had. And he thought maybe if they actually looked for it, they might find something useful. Looks like luck was on his side.

Sasuke was about to say something when a _very_ loud, _very_ annoying screech rang through both Naruto and Sasuke's ears.

"Sasuke!!!!" there was a blur of pink and red before something, or someone if you want to get technical, latched onto Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke closed his eyes as his eyebrow started twitching. "What do you want Sakura?" he growled lowly at the girl. It was no secret that he didn't much care for the girl. But that's putting it nicely. Let's just say shooting her to mars and watching her head explode wouldn't be enough for him.

"HI Sasuke!!!! How are you doing?!? How about we go on a date later!?!" She rambled.

"No. Now get the hell off of me." he said evenly. Sakura pouted. Refusing to get off her self proclaimed love. She was making goo-goo eyes at him when she saw a pair of blue eyes staring at her from the corner of her eye.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" she snapped at him.

Naruto blinked in surprise before putting his head down. "N-nothing" he said weakly.

Rolling her eyes, an evil glint flashed through her green orbs and she turned back to Sasuke. "My legs _are_ tired from running and looking for you," she turned back to Naruto.

"So I'll just take a seat." She quickly pushed Naruto out of his seat and sat down. He landed on his stomach with a surprised yelp. An "Aaaaaaw" was followed by the loud thump when Naruto hit the floor while Sakura took the now vacant seat.

"Oops." she said with a soft laugh before turning back to Sasuke like she hadn't just pushed a person let alone his partner out of a chair.

"So Sasuke, why wont you go out with me? I know you want me." she said pointing to herself. _'No, no I do not want that I'd rather fuck Naruto' _he thought seriously before realizing what he just said. _'Fuck, I didn't mean that. I do not like that idiot…I mean…I would not fuck that idiot.'_

"Hey, why'd you do that? I was sitting there." Naruto finally voiced his complaint. Though his voice was timid and shy.

"I'm sitting here now! Got a problem with that?!?" when he didn't answer, she continued, "Now stop interrupting my conversation learn some manners danmit!!!" she growled.

Naruto wanted to say something but didn't want to cause any trouble. All he ever wanted was for people to like him and people don't like trouble so he just sat there and silently waited for Sakura to finish talking to Sasuke. Sasuke was both irritated and astonished at the blonde's behavior. _'How could he let someone treat him like that?'_

Sasuke mentally sighed before deciding to tell the pinkette off. Hopefully once and for all. "First of all slut, _you_ need to learn some manners because before you came in here _Naruto_ and I were having a conversation. Second of all, who the hell gave you permission to barge in here and push him out of _his_ fucking chair?" he started lowly, "You ever touch him again; I'll rip that pretty little weave out your head and spoon feed it to you. And let me make one thing clear, even if you were the last bitch on earth I wouldn't willingly come in a 5,000 mile radius of you. Now get the _fuck_ out of _Naruto's _seat." he said icily.

Both Naruto and Sakura stared at the Uchiha with shocked faces.

"W-w-what?" Sakura stuttered out through her shock.

"I didn't stu-stu-stutter, did I?" he mocked as he leaned back in his chair, "Get out of my sight."

Sakura scramble to her feet with tears in her eyes and ran out of the library. They heard loud waling as soon as the door closed. A huge smile grew on Naruto's face when he finally recovered from his shock. There were tears of pure joy on his face as he stared up at Sasuke, who had just turned back to him from watching Sakura's retreating form.

"What are you smiling at?" Before either of them knew what happened, Naruto jumped up and gave Sasuke a huge hug.

"Thank you so much! No ones' ever stood up for me before! You just don't know how much that meant to me!"

Just as suddenly as he hugged the brunet, Naruto backed off. "Oh my goodness I'm s-so sorry. I didn't m-mean to…its just that you made me so happy and no ones ever done that and, and, and….please don't be mad." he said very fast and still managed to stutter.

'_Oh no he's going to hate me now and he's never going to at least like me a little I ruined everything...' _Sasuke met Naruto's worried eyes, not really caring for the blonde's inner turmoil. He felt kind of happy, though, that he made Naruto happy. If only because that smile he showed Sasuke was beautiful. Not only beautiful, but _genuine_. And it made his stomach flip with butterflies.

"Hn." was his only reply as he checked his watch. "It's getting kinda late and I need to get home. I'll write the ideas down and we'll discuss which one we will do tomorrow. I guess we could go over my house and start working more." he said, shrugging.

That wasn't the whole truth Sasuke didn't have anything really to do it just hurt him for some reason to see Naruto so sad and worried. Naruto just nodded his head. Hoping that he didn't mess everything up. They began to gather their things. Sasuke quickly wrote down the three ideas they found as Naruto put the other books back. When he was done, he put that book back, slipped the paper into his pocket and walked with Naruto to the door.

"You ride my bus right?"

"Um y-yes."

"Well after school when we're on the bus sit with me and we'll go to my house together." he said as the exited the library.

Naruto blushed a little and nodded. "Yea, okay." he said with a small smile on his face.

Sasuke looked at that smile. "_Damnit…What the fuck is up with this feeling I'm getting around him…"_

**-Inside Sasuke's head. Chibi Sasukes' are having a meeting. All dressed up in suites-**

"I don't know what this _feeling_ is, but someone tell me what it is as soon as you figure it out. Now everyone start searching. Also send a team down to the stomach and destroy those butterflies. Until we know what this foreign feeling is they could be dangerous." the Sasuke at the head of the table said.

The other chibi Sasukes' ran off to find what was causing the real Sasuke to have this _feeling _and a team grabbed their laser guns and headed down to the belly.

**-Back in the real world-**

"Bye Sasuke. Thank you again for helping me out …both times." He smiled and looked down at his feet. Sasuke hn-ed and they went their separate ways. Naruto was so happy he didn't know what to do with himself so he just settled for smiling.

Little did he know that a very pissed Dosu and Zaku with about four other people were lurking in a dark alley way.

"We'll show that little punk." Zaku growled. "We may not be able to touch him, but Uchiha never said anything about you guys." Zaku smirked at the four men.

"Okay. All we need you guys to do is beat that kid up. But don't hurt him too badly. We wouldn't want that piece of sunshine to end up in the hospital." Dosu's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You got it." All four men said as they came out from the shadows.

As soon as Naruto saw the four men he knew what was coming even if he had never seen these men before. It was the way they were looking at him that gave it away.

"Hey there sunshine." one of the men said. At that, Naruto took off running.

He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to run and fast. It seemed like they had been running forever. Naruto's lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen, he was dead tired and his legs ached. It felt like they would fall off any second. But if he didn't keep running, those men would put him in much worse pain.

All of a sudden, a foot tripped him up from behind a corner. He put his hands in front of him to impact his fall. He tried to get up again but the men had caught up with him and began to drag him into an alley.

"No stop leave me alone!" Naruto yelled, but the men weren't listening.

He looked up to find Dosu and Zaku laughing at him "I don't know why Uchiha likes you but we'll make sure that he'll never want to look at you again."

"Why are you doing this? I've never done anything to you and besides Sasuke said leave me alone!" Naruto yelled desperately.

"We feel like it and we aren't messing with you they are." Dosu said pointing to the four me holding him down.

"Anyway have fun with him boys. Oh and just so we're clear, don't tell anyone or next time it'll be worst." With that said Dosu and Zaku left and the four men started to beat Naruto up.

**---**

After a while, the men had left Naruto in the ally and went their separate ways. Naruto laid bloody and dirty on the ground. He tried to get up when he thought he could but it didn't work, he just fell back down. It was starting to get dark now and he really needed to get home and tend to himself. With everything he had he crawled over to the nearest wall and used that to help him stand and steady himself.

It hurt so bad that Naruto couldn't help it. This time, he cried really hard. Slowly and painfully, Naruto made his way to the side walk and began the long and painful walk home.

Once home, he immediately went to the shower to wash the dirt and blood off of himself. In the shower he notice that while a lot of him was in pain there was this stabbing pain under his chest that hurt the most. He just brushed it off but it really was being painful. _'Maybe I'll go to the hospital one of these days' _he thought.

When he was out of the shower he tended to his wounds and looked at his clock which read 12:41. He sighed. It had taken so long because his chest pain made it difficult to move.

Wanting to forget everything, he went to bed. Careful to lie on his back as to not hurt his chest. Before Naruto went to sleep he notice that the pain was going to his side and getting more intense. He still ignored it. Thinking it would go away in the morning. Looking at the picture on his dresser he smiled a little.

"Goodnight mom and dad." he said before drifting off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:** Milk

**Disclaimer: Sadly Naruto is not mine.....**

**Author's Note: **Ok people. I'm really sorry that itis been so long since i updated, but please don't be mad. things have been happening and you know how that goes... anyhow hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

-Beep….beep…..beep-

"Mm…." Naruto groaned, "dumb clock…" he slurred.

It was time for him to get up, but he really didn't want to. He turned the clock off, it was getting annoying. After a few seconds, though, he slowly began to sit up in his bed.

"Ah…!" Naruto screamed in pain. He quickly laid back down. The sharp pain that was under his chest had grown. A LOT. It was not only under his chest, but now, it had gone to his side and he could feel it going to his back.

'_Aw man…I thought it was suppose to be "better in the morning".' he groaned in his head._

'_Good thing I get up so early in the morning. I don't know how long its going to take me to get out the door. Let alone out the bed.'_

He slowly slid to the edge of his bed and swung one foot over and onto the floor. Moving his body closer to the edge so that his back was only halfway on the bed, he put his other foot on the bed. Even with his slow pace, the pain was still terrible. For a moment, he just sat at the edge of his bed. It hurt, like really bad, but he knew he still had to go to school. Another moment later, he mustered up all his strength and stood to finally get ready for the rest of his day.

Naruto bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he tried to muffle a scream. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, using the walls to guide and steady himself as he went. Everything hurt so much. Just the slightest movement to brush his teeth or wash his face sent him near tears in pain.

After finishing his morning routine upstairs, he had to go downstairs. Or else how would he get to school? Naruto glared at the stairs like they put themselves in his way just to torture him. Naruto sighed. And taking a deep breathe, he began his trek downstairs. At the bottom he let out a relieved breath.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." he said as he made his way to the kitchen.

Naruto noticed, as he checked the time, that he didn't have much time left because of how long it took him to get ready. He grabbed a piece of toast and headed out for the bus stop. The sharp pain continued to bug him as he was walking, most likely cause he was moving around a lot more. So, in an effort to try and help the pain, he straightened his posture. This was the straightest Naruto, or probably any other person, had ever stood up. But in his defense, it was helping.

He waited at the bus stop and when the bus finally came he rolled his eyes. _'Why?! Why!? I don't know what I did to deserve this. I mean, did I not find Waldo quick enough? Did I not listen to Lassie when what's-his –face was in the well? I mean I don't know…'_ (p.s. this is straight up sarcasm)

Why was he aggravated? Well, if you've ever ridden a bus you know that there are these three steps that you have to walk up before you're actually on the bus. Not only that, but, the last step isn't even a _real_ step. It's a freakin half a step!

Who the hell thought to put two steps then half a step!? I mean, someone explain that thought process..! (Milk clears her throat. "Excuse me. I think I got carried away a little." Back to the story).

But anyway, that's why he's upset. Once he was through the painful process of climbing the steps and was finally on the bus, he felt Sasuke's eyes on him. Too nervous to look up, he just found an empty seat and sat alone. Still keeping his perfect posture. Naruto stared out the window, waiting for the bus to arrive at the horrible place called school.

Once at school, Naruto went to his locker to get his books and other things for the day. But before he could put the combination in, Sasuke came up beside his locker and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Naruto looked up at him with a confused face. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't play with me. Why are you sitting up so straight?"

"O-oh. No reason its good to have good posture right." he said rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously.

Sasuke knew he was lying but it was too early in the morning to care. He'd deal with it later. As he turned to leave, he notice something leaking out of Naruto's locker. He growled in his head.

"Naruto, what's the combination to your locker?" he asked in a bland tone.

Naruto look at him very confused and thought if he should give Sasuke his combination. '_Well I know I'm not suppose to give people my combination but Sasuke wouldn't do anything weird with my locker….Would he…? I mean, it'd be a waste of his time, right? And Sasuke doesn't waste his time on anything unimportant.'_

Naruto was taking too long to give him the damn combination for Sasuke's taste. "I wont do anything messed up with your locker just give me the numbers." he said.

Naruto told him the numbers and when Sasuke put the combination in, he moved himself and Naruto back before opening the locker. Some kind of liquid came out as soon as the locker door was opened. Naruto, a little scared of the noise the substance made, immediately went and hid behind Sasuke. Grabbing onto his shirt as he did. _'GOD DAMNIT!!! WHAT'S UP WITH WHEN HE TOUCHES ME?!?!' _To stop the unwanted feelings from rising any further, he gently unclenched Naruto's fingers from his shirt.

"Naruto, calm down. Its nothing."

Naruto opened his eyes at the soft command and couldn't help but stare into the dark pits Sasuke called his eyes. They were close. Close enough that, had Naruto been in his right state of mind, he would've backed away as quick as possible, mumbling an apology. But right now, he was too lost to even care.

Sasuke stared back with the same intensity hidden behind his own eyes. He was definitely losing an uphill battle with his emotions. But like any good thing, that small moment came to an end.

"I think that maybe we should get your stuff cleaned up." Sasuke said as he quickly turned his attention back to Naruto's locker. Naruto's face went up in flames.

"O-oh…um…y-yeah. T-thanks." He was so embarrassed. He didn't know whether to apologize or hide under some random rock. Naruto stared at anything but Sasuke. After a slightly awkward silence and Naruto realizing that Sasuke probably didn't mind, he came from behind the brunette.

"W-what is that?" Naruto said pointing at the weird stuff that fell out with a frown.

Sasuke looked at the mess on the floor with a similar frown. "That's a good question. Doesn't matter though, lets just get this cleaned up." With that said, they got Naruto's books out the locker. Careful not to get the goo on them, they went to the bathroom to clean them off before cleaning the locker itself.

Looking at his feet, Naruto said, "T-thanks for helping me."

"Hn."

"D-do you want to meet my friend Hinata? She's really nice. We usually eat breakfast t-together and if you want, I could buy you something to eat to repay you for helping me."

"Sure." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

Naruto looked up with a broad smile. "Kay. Come on."

As they were walking, Sasuke suddenly developed lazy eye. It started out innocent enough. He started at Naruto's blonde hair then gradually they drooped. Going to his shoulders, his upper back, lower back then…BINGO. Sasuke couldn't help it. His eyes just seemed to be stuck. _'Look at that ass. It's so tight. I'd sure like to smack…OH MY GOD….!'_

**-In Sasuke's head, chibi Sasukes' are in a panic-**

Head Chibi is speaking while a red light is blinking and an alarm is going off:

"Okay everyone, I need all teams in here right now! Everyone listen. The whole body is experiencing a huge disturbance." Head Chibi pointed at a chart of Sasuke's body.

"Here's where the problems are." he said pointing out a body part as he spoke. "The eyes will not stop checking out, this, Naruto's body. Particularly his butt." Chibi Sasuke sighed before continuing, "We are having a problem with those butterflies _again_ and I hate to say this but the penis…." One chibi Sasuke gasped before head chibi could finish his sentence.

"I know… But, little Sasuke is starting to get up…." Head chibi looked down with another sigh.

"NOO!" a different chibi said as another fainted. Head chibi went over to the one who fainted and shook him.

"Listen to me soldier! You can't do this to me! You have to be strong and help us fight this!" when there was no reply, Head Chibi shook the man harder. "Damnit Sasuke! Get up! You will not do this to me now! There is no giving up! Do you understand me!?"

The fallen chibi slowly got back up before saying, "Your right. We will beat this thing together!"

Going back to the chart, Head Chibi said, "Alright. I need two teams to the eyes, three to the belly and five to the penis. This is not a drill everyone! This is a red alert emergency! Fail me and you fail yourselves and him..!" he pointed to the chart as he said the last part. "Get to a station and do your job..! Go! Go! Go!"

**-Back in the real word-**

Sasuke had turned his head away as soon as he realized what he had been doing '_What is my problem? How is this dobe effecting me so much…?'_

Now, if Naruto had taken a second to look behind him, he would've noticed something very strange. For the few seconds Sasuke's mind was in turmoil, he let his usual blasé façade drop. So thank god the blonde hadn't decided to look back. I don't think Sasuke would want to responsible for giving him a heart attack.

Quickly regaining his composure, he forced himself to clam down. "Hey Hinata..!" he looked to see Naruto waving over some girl.

"Hi Hinata. This is my science partner and um….friend…Sasuke." Naruto looked at him with big, beautiful blue eyes, asking if it was okay. Sasuke nodded and looked back at Hinata.

"H-hi I'm Hinata H-Hyuga. Pleased to m-meet you." she said with a smile while holding out her hand.

"Hn." he said while shaking her offered hand.

"Hinata is m-my best friend. We've know each other f-for a long time." Naruto said.

"So Sasuke, will you b-be joining us for breakfast t-this morning?" she asked in a soft, sweet voice.

"Yeah." was his short answer. She nodded her head and the little group walked over to the breakfast line.

Hinata got her food first 'cause the line she had waited in wasn't very long. She heard Naruto ask Sasuke what he wanted as she sat down.

"Whatever you're getting is fine."

"Okay." Naruto said before going over to a line.

Sasuke looked up at the sound of his name. He found Hinata staring at him like she was trying to answer her own question before she finally spoke. "Do you like Naruto?" she asked bluntly.

Sasuke was slightly taken aback. Not only did she not stutter, but her sweet voice was gone too. Only to be replaced by a more serious one. Sasuke raised a brow at her. Expecting her to catch on.

"Naruto." she said, "Do you like him? And I don't mean as friends either. I mean like boyfriend and boyfriend."

"No." he answered. He was about to ask what was up with her, but Naruto came just as he opened his mouth. He set a tray in front of Sasuke before taking a seat next to Hinata.

"I h-hope you like French toast. T-hats the best thing they had."

"Hn." Sasuke began to eat. The question Hinata asked still rolling around in his head. Why the hell did she ask that? _'Of course I don't t like that dobe. All he is to me is a science partner and apparently my __**friend**__ now.'_ Sasuke said it like he had never said the word before.

'_I mean sure, I keep saving him and stuff but that's only because I need him to get my A…right….?'_ Sasuke would have to continue his thoughts later because the first bell rung to let them know they should get to class.

"W-we need to go." Naruto said.

"Yeah. I'll see you l-later Naruto, Sasuke." They went their separate ways and had a normal school day.

Well, if you think a normal school day involves a nice, cool teacher, a teacher that doesn't give a damn, a psychotic pedophile and lastly, a crazy teacher. Then yes, it was a very normal day. There was only one tincey wincey, smaller then an atom, problem. NARUTO WAS IN HORRIBLE PAIN ALL FUCKING DAY!

And all day he had tried to hide it from Hinata and Sasuke. He didn't want them to worry. Besides, he said he was going to go to the hospital one of these days so no sweat. He just played it off so they wouldn't ask questions. The truth was, though, he really didn't know how much longer he could endure it.

School was over. Naruto would've been relieve if not for the fact that he had to go to Sasuke's house. He was beyond nervous. How could he hide his pain if Sasuke was always _right there_?

Uzumaki Naruto, was going to Uchiha Sasuke's house. He was so happy. Maybe a little scared. Nervous, definitely. He was a lot of things. Dealing with his emotions, though, would have to wait. Cause Sasuke was waiting for him to get his stuff out of his locker so they could get on the bus.

Finally getting his stuff together, they headed out and got on their bus. Sasuke sat down, expecting Naruto to sit next to him. But when the blonde kept walking, Sasuke grabbed his shirt and jerked him down next to him. The sudden force made Naruto's muscles burn. Damnit did it hurt!

Naruto quickly covered his mouth to stop himself from screaming. _'Oh crap that was painful…!'_ Sasuke looked at Naruto with a frown.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Its n-nothing really…" he said in a barley audibly voice because of the pain and because he still had his hands over his mouth.

Sasuke had had enough of that excuse. All day Naruto had been acting weird and flinching in pain for the smallest of things and it was seriously starting to get on his nerves.

"Naruto, I know you're lying. Now tell me what's wrong with you." he said calmly.

Thinking it over he said, "I-I'll tell you after w-we get done w-working on our project." Sasuke thought that was good enough. One way or another he'd find out anyway.

"Fine."

Naruto could feel angry eyes boring into his back as he and Sasuke got off the bus and headed towards the latter's house. After a fairly short and quit walk, they came upon a gorgeous white house. Nicely cut grass, lovely flowers in the front, lush green landscaping and beautiful stone designs leading to the door steps. It was a house right out of a fairytale.

Sasuke walked up the driveway while Naruto just stood at the gate, staring in awe at the building.

"S-Sasuke…is this really your house..?" He asked stupidly.

Sasuke took a second to address the blonde. "Come on idiot." he said before turning around with a small chuckle at his dobe's actions. _'Crap. I didn't mean __**my**__ dobe, I meant __**the**__ dobe.'_

Unlocking the door, Sasuke waited for Naruto to catch up before they both headed inside.

* * *

Well you guys, was it worth the wait? I hope it was. It will get even better in the next chapters! Have a good day you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author:** Milk

**Disclaimer: If it was.....well, you know, Naruto......Sasuke.....yea, you get the idea  
**

**Author's Note: **I'm sooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long for me to update. I know you wana kill me, but if you do, you'll never know what'll happen next! But, well, you know how life gets in the way. Cookie got sick and since she's in all these adavanced placement or whatever classes, she gets alot of work so she didn't have time to beta my story until a couple days ago. But here it finally is! -Queue Trumpets- Enjoy!

P.S. I will try to get another chapter up veeeerrrrryyyy soon as an apology.

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

"Wow Sasuke! You have such a beautiful house. It's so nice and big."

Sasuke had been walking up the stairs but stopped dead in his tracks when Naruto said that. Somehow the perverted side of Sasuke came out and interpreted 'its so nice and big' as something other then what Naruto was talking about.

"Hn." was his bland reply. "_What the hell? Why did I think that way? That is wrong. That is a big no, no! When the hell did I get a perverted side? I've been living all my life without it and it just pops up now. This is dumb I need to think this over later."_

Naruto didn't want to be left in the house alone, he might get lost, so he followed Sasuke up the stairs and into, what Naruto was sure was, Sasuke's room. "This is my room we can do our work in here."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke sat at a work desk adjacent his bed. Naruto wasn't really sure what to do since he's never really been over anyone's house. Let alone over his crush's house. Sasuke, seeing Naruto standing there like an idiot, said "Do your homework first and then we can get started on the project. If you need help, ask."

Naruto nodded again and Sasuke turned back around. Naruto was fine with that. It's just, he didn't know where to sit. He wasn't sure if it was okay to just sit anywhere or if he needed a designated spot.

Sasuke was wondering why Naruto still hadn't sat down so he turned around to face the blonde boy. "What?"

"I don't know were to sit." he said awkwardly while wringing his fingers together. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He walked over to where Naruto was standing, next to his bed. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's hips and gently pushed him on the bed. He remembered that the other boy was hurting so he didn't want to be rough with him.

Once he registered what Sasuke had done, Naruto's face went up I flames. Sasuke calmly handed Naruto his work. "Sit. Work."

Not able to speak at the moment he just took his books and nodded. Sasuke went back over to his desk and returned to work.

An hour later, Sasuke had finished all his homework. He took a glance to his right and saw that Naruto was still working. He'd never admit this out loud, or to himself for that matter, but the blonde looked cute when he was all concentrated and stuff. That was the many reasons why he had to take this quiet to think. Hard.

'_I Uchiha Sasuke do not like that dobe Uzumaki Naruto. I'm sick and need to go see my doctor as soon as possible. This is physically and universally impossible. Besides, the dobe's not my type. Maybe I just need more friends…..or not. But there is a logical explanation for these…..things. I guess girls call them feelings or something. He's an idiot. That much is obvious. He's too shy. Too sub...missive…Never mind…He's a nice person, but too nice. That's why he always gets picked on. But he's not annoying. At least not as much as the pink haired bitch. He's never all up in my face like my fan club and he is nice I guess, and even when he is in a lot of pain he doesn't want people to worry. That's way more then I can say for my fan club, those girls will have a paper cut and want me to kiss their boo boos. Not to mention his eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and his beautiful blond hair damn near puts the sun to sham and his smile makes me happy which by the way very little things can do that. Plus why did Hinata say did I like him, I have heard that women have a sixth sense in this kind of stuff and maybe since she isn't crazy she can see the way I act toward Naruto is different. I mean even I notice I treat him more nice then most everyone. I-I think that maybe I do like Naruto and not only that I like him in that way. Maybe I should ask Hinata why she asked me that question tomorrow."_ Sasuke had the sudden urge to bang his head hard against the desk in front of him. But…um….he didn't want to scare his blonde _friend_ away.

This was frustrating. Sasuke had never thought about his sexuality before. He never had to and now that he is, he finds out that he's gay. Oh, but that's not the funny part. Not only is he gay, but there's a 96% chance that he likes a dobe. '_Great just great._' he thought.

"We can work on the project now, Sasuke." came a shy voice that amazingly didn't stutter. Sasuke turned to see Naruto with his head down, bangs covering his eyes, with his hands intertwined on his lap.

"Fine" was the curt reply._ 'He just doesn't know how cute he looks.' _Sasuke sighed. That percentage was slowly going up.

Sasuke settled himself on his bed, next to the shy boy, and took out the three project ideas they wrote down the other day. "Which one do you want to do?"

Looking at the three for a moment, Naruto answered, "I think I want to do the flame retardant one."

Sasuke was surprised. He thought Naruto would be too scared to try messing with fire. "Why that one?"

"I t-think fire i-is really pretty. I'm sorry. That sounds w-weird." Naruto laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke smirked, that was the one he wanted to do too. "It's cool. I like fire too." Naruto blushed in turn at the smirk Sasuke sported. Naruto couldn't hide it, even if he tried. Sasuke's smirk only grew when he saw it.

"I'll go look for some flame resistant material and a camera while you write out the 'Before experimenting' part of the project. When I get back, we can start the real experiment." Naruto mumbled an 'ok' as Sasuke went to go and look for the materials. By the time Sasuke came back, Naruto was almost finished writing everything out.

"We should probably do this in the laundry room." Sasuke said as he entered the room. "I don't a have a Polaroid camera and I only found a pair of flame resistant gloves. We can do a test run right now and tomorrow we can get some more stuff so we can finish." he continued as he led Naruto downstairs to his laundry room.

"We'll do two loads. One with the flame resistant gloves," he held up the gloves for emphasis, "and the other with the regular gloves to make sure the results come out right." Naruto nodded.

"We have to use the same detergent and stuff too, right?" the blonde ask, already knowing the answer. Sasuke gave a quick nod before handing one pair of gloves to Naruto who put it in the washing machine, poured some detergent on it and started it. Sasuke placed the other, regular pair of the gloves, on top of the dryer.

"You want to get some grilled cheese or something?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Naruto looked at him before nodding with a small smile. Naruto followed the other boy into the kitchen.

"The pans are in there." the brunet said, pointing at one of the floor cabinets. He took out some cheese bread, butter and tomatoes from the refrigerator as Naruto put the pan on the stove. He handed the blonde the butter as he began chopping tomatoes for his own sandwich.

Sasuke hissed loudly when he accidentally slammed the knife onto his pointer finger. He flung his hand back and the knife fell to the floor with a 'clang'.

Naruto turned to Sasuke startled. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"Shit. Cut my finger." he sounded more annoyed than hurt.

"Can I see?" Naruto asked, as he moved closer to Sasuke. Sasuke extend his bleeding finer to Naruto. He grabbed his friend's wrist and led him over to the sink, turning on the faucet to try and stop the bleeding.

"You have any rubbing alcohol or a first aid kit?"

"First aid kit is in there." he nodded towards the pantry behind Naruto. The blonde grabbed the kit from the floor of the pantry before opening it up and grabbing the rubbing alcohol. He moved Sasuke's hand away from the running water and was slightly surprised to see the finger still bleeding. He looked closer at the finger, then winced as he could see the white flesh. Sasuke must've cut it pretty deep.

Naruto grabbed a paper towel from the counter, poured some alcohol on it, then wrapped it around Sasuke's finger and squeezed. Sasuke winced noticeably as his eyes narrowed. The other boy shot him an apologetic look.

"I have to stop the bleeding." he said quietly. Sasuke just nodded.

After a couple seconds, Naruto moved his hand away from Sasuke's and was glad to see that the bleeding had stopped. He put some antibacterial cream on the deep cut, then place a band-aid over it. He was tempted to kiss it, but refrained. He didn't want to scare his crush away.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a smile. "All done."

"How do you know how to do that?" Sasuke asked curiously and clearly surprised. The smile left, just as easily as it came as the blonde looked down and off to the side.

"W-well you learn a lot of things w-when you get beat up a-almost everyday." he answered.

Sasuke felt anger rise in his belly, but more than that he felt sympathy for the boy and a strange ache that he couldn't place. To have such a beautifully wonderful person be abused until he didn't think much of himself was a crime equal to murder in Sasuke's book.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, who refused to meet his eyes and kept his head titled down. He wasn't sure what happened after that. He didn't remember moving toward the blonde, he didn't remember tilting the boy's head. All he remembers are the gorgeous crystals that stared up at him, majestic in their own right, but so full of pain. Sasuke wanted to make those eyes happy. But how? The brunet leaned down and placed his hand gently on the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he tried to take a step back. Sasuke followed, leaning even closer to the blonde "S-Sasuke w-what are you-" Sasuke wasn't listening.

In the next second, Naruto felt something soft mesh against his lips. It took some time for him to realize that it was Sasuke's lips pressed against his. Sasuke pushed Naruto against the counter as he sucked on the blonde's bottom lip. He let his lips hover over the blonde's as he gave him teasing little butterfly kisses.

Naruto was so surprised that, when Sasuke pulled away he couldn't say anything. His mouth was moving but nothing was coming out and his eyes were wide open. It finally hit Naruto what had just happened when Sasuke stared into his eyes and said his name. He could feel a huge blush bloom on face and did the first thing that came to mind, he ran.

Sasuke was not having that. He chased Naruto to the living room and managed to grab him long enough to jerk him back onto one of the couches and straddle his hips. Naruto's back arched up with the sudden shock of pain he felt, bringing him to the verge of tears. Sasuke had forgot that Naruto had been feeling pain all day and cringed at the thought the thought of having made it worse.

"Sasuke get off me, please. You're hurting me."

Sasuke lifted up some to relive a lot of the pressure but didn't get off him he _was_ going to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Naruto, you promised you would tell me what's wrong. Are you gonna tell me?" he asked. Naruto looked off to the side. "Then, can I see for myself?" the other nodded meekly after a few moments.

He unbuttoned Naruto's shirt slowly. A sort of dread building in both their guts as Sasuke moved down a tanned chest, button by button. By the third button, he could already see a purple bruise on Naruto's chest. Sasuke pulse raced as he quickly undid the shirt to get a better look at the damage.

Naruto had a huge bruise that started at about the middle of his stomach and traveled down to his waist before stretching to his back like a huge tattoo. Naruto cringed, even before Sasuke said or did anything. He knew his friend was going to be mad.

Sasuke glared down at the boy. "Naruto," he growled angrily, "what the fuck is this? Who the hell did this to you? Why haven't you been to the damn hospital?" Naruto could've sworn he saw steam flush out of the Uchiha's ears.

"Sasuke, please. It's not as bad as it looks. Its really not that serious." he tried to soothe. That only seemed to enrage him the more.

"The hell do you mean its not that serious? Have you seen yourself? Your chest, side and your back from what I see, is dark blue and purple! Do you think purple is a healthy skin color?" Sasuke knew he was yelling and it was scaring Naruto but he couldn't help himself. How could Naruto be so calm and with his body looking like this?

Sasuke got off Naruto and grabbed some keys from a drawer. "Come on." he said motioning toward the door. Naruto didn't move.

"We're going to the hospital to see what's wrong with you and to get you treated." he explained.

"Sasuke you really don't have to do that. I'm just making trouble for you."

"Naruto put your shirt back on and get you ass over here." he said trying to keep his cool but failing. Naruto not wanting to anger him anymore did as he was told and followed Sasuke to a garage where he found a black on black car, it was perfect just like its owner…wait owner.

"Sasuke, why do you have a car? You're not old enough to drive." he asked.

"I know dobe. That's why I have a driver." He went over to the driver's seat window and knock lightly. A man got out of the car and bowed.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha."

"Take me and my friend to the hospital."

"Of course sir." He rounded the car and open the door for the two teenagers. Naruto got in first, with the other boy's insistence, then Sasuke followed.

"Why do you have a driver, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to him. "I'm not old enough to drive." he said with a shrug. Naruto would have said more but felt there would be no point so he just sat quietly.

They arrived at the hospital about a half hour later. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and slightly dragged him into the place. Naruto wasn't paying attention to anything around him. Not the bright lights in his face, not the sterile atmosphere or the sickening smell of medicine everywhere, that wasn't important. He was only focused on the hand that was dragging him along. He couldn't help but blush at the contact.

Sasuke went up to the front desk to sign Naruto in. The nurse behind the desk smiled as she spotted the two boys heading in her direction.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The nurse spoke.

"My friend needs to be seen immediately." the nurse looked Naruto over before addressing Sasuke confusedly.

"May I ask, what is wrong with him?" Sasuke just lifted Naruto's shirt up just enough so she could see the damage. He didn't want anyone except him seeing his dobe's goods. _'My Dobe. I think I like the sound of that.' _It only made sense. That was the first time Sasuke had ever been that frantic and concerned about anyone. When he found the person who did this to the poor boy, he was going to wring their neck.

"Oh goodness." the Nurse said surprised that this boy wasn't in excruciating pain and hadn't gone to the hospital sooner. "Oh goodness. Stay right here. Don't move." she said and quickly went to the phone and dialed a number.

"Doctor Tsunade, I need you to see a patient now." she waited a little then said thank you. "Someone will be right with you. Please take a seat." she said.

A few minutes later, a very pretty woman with shoulder length black hair, cream colored skin and warm, dark eyes walked over to the two boys.

"Are you the two the nurse called about?" she motion to the red head behind the desk. Sasuke nodded for both of them and she smiled.

"Follow me." she said and led them to a regular check up room. She looked at the two boys and asked which one will need to be checked out. Sasuke pointed to Naruto and she motioned for him to sit on the bed, if you could call it that. She smiled at his shyness.

"Hi. My name's Shizune. I'm Dr. Tsunade's nurse. I'm just going to do a quick check up on you and give a quick report about it to the doctor and she'll take it from there. You will see me around, though, if your condition is life threatening." she explained. "May I ask what is your name and what is wrong with you."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I have a bruise." he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author:** Milk

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Will be one day though! Hah!  
**

**Author's Note:** *crying real tears* I-I-Im SOOOOO sorry I havent updated in forever *cries harder* b-b-but its not all my fault. *stands and points to cookie while a big spot light is on her* It's her fault too! And and and there is an unlimited amount of work in the world and most of it is directed at us. So dont be too upset. Just know that even if it takes me a long time to update, I wont abandon my story. So you can be happy about that. Also, to make you even happier I'm updating 2 chapters! So ENJOY! YAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

"_I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I have a bruise." he said. Shizune asked where it was._

"I-it was on my side, but it spread."

Getting a little concerned, she said, "Naruto, please lay down and remove your shirt."

Naruto lied down but didn't remove his shirt. Shizune raised a brow at him. "Naruto, you have to remove your shirt so I can see the bruise." she said patiently.

Naruto didn't want to show her the damage. He, himself, didn't like it and now it's gotten worse. On top of that, Sasuke was there. Even though the raven had already seen his chest, he was sure he hadn't actually _seen_ the real damage.

He looked at Shizune with pleading eyes, asking, "Do I have to?"

'_He sounds like a child…'_ Sasuke thought. Shizune looked at Sasuke confusedly before addressing Naruto's question, "Yes Naruto. You have to take you shirt off." He sighed in defeat before starting at his buttons.

Sasuke had been looking around the room when the two were having there discussion but his eyes somehow found Naruto's hands and started to watch him unbutton his shirt. He couldn't take his eyes off of him and the fact that he was going so slow only made him look even sexier. The light blush on his cheeks wasn't helping either. Sasuke couldn't take it. He had to turn away before he jumped the boy. He looked away but that didn't stop him from thinking about it.

**-In Sasuke's head-**

There are two Sasuke's. One normal Sasuke and another Sasuke with devil horns and a tail with an evil smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" normal Sasuke asked in his 'I-could-care-less-tone'

"I'm you…The perverted side of you." replied the other Sasuke.

"What?" asked normal Sasuke. A little curios now.

"Um, let me explain. You have a perverted side and it's a real shame that this is the first time we're meeting." He said a little upset. "We should have met back when you were like 12. Then we should have gotten more aquatinted when you were 13 and then you should have at least been in my favorite five when you were 14. Or I should at least be your friend by now if not all that." He said clearly upset now.

"Well _sorry_ for not being one of those guys how want to fuck all the time" normal Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Apology excepted." he said fully knowing that Sasuke didn't mean what he said. He suddenly took on a serious look as he address normal Sasuke. "When are we gonna fuck that ass over there."

"What!?" Sasuke all but yelled, clearly appalled and slightly embarrassed.

"This _is_ the first time I've been out and I'm ready to tap that ass." perverted Sasuke said as if it were oh so obvious.

"I'm not going to 'tap that ass' as you say. Why do you have such a foul mouth anyway? Where'd you learn the phrase 'tap that ass'? I know I've never used it." Sasuke said, a bit disturbed by his perverted self.

"Oh that…um, Milk, the creator of this story…"

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, I have a foul mouth because I'm perverted. I sound more like a pervert when I use dirty words. Now that we got that clear up, I have a question." at Sasuke shrug, perverted Sasuke continued, "Do you like Naruto as a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. I guess I do. I've never felt this way about someone." he said with another shrug.

"So that means you want him to be your boyfriend. You must know, with having a relationship there is hugging, kissing, making out, and then fucking." perverted Sasuke explained.

"Stop saying fucking." Sasuke sighed. "If I was to do that with him, it wouldn't be a quick fuck and then never see him again. Naruto's special, I would make love to him not fuck him."

"Wow, nice speech. I respect that and you more." he said, surprised that Sasuke would ever say something so sweet.

"Thank you." normal Sasuke said with a smirk.

Perverted Sasuke grinned deviously as he said, "But it still involves you putting your penis in his butt and pounding him into the mattress, floor, or maybe the kitchen counter…" he wiggled his eyebrows at normal Sasuke as he growled in frustration.

"What!? At least I didn't say it with a foul mouth, I used the correct terms." perverted Sasuke said. Very much proud of himself.

"You know what? I'm out of here. Bye." normal Sasuke said flatly.

"Now that we've met and everything, I'm going have to bug a lot more about certain things. Basically every chance I get, I'll bother you. But don't worry, once you have an ass to tap you and I will be become great friends. And you'll agree with me more." perverted Sasuke yelled after normal Sasuke, waving as he did.

Sasuke snorted.

**-Back in the real world-**

"We need to get you x-rayed. This doesn't look too good. Please, come with me." she said as she help Naruto down from the examination table and strolled out the door. Sasuke had apparently daydreamed through Naruto's whole examination. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before following the two out.

Shizune lead them to an X-ray room where they met the doctor. She was a very busty blond women with two pig tails, pink lips and honey colored eyes. Anyone who was scared of hospitals, always came and asked for Tsunade. She was a nice, beautiful woman so she took their minds off of where they were. There were also handsome men walking around if they didn't want a woman.

"Hi. You must be Naruto. I'm Dr. Tsunade and I'll be the one treating you today. Before I give you an x-ray, I have to ask, how did this happen?"

Naruto looked down at his feet before replying in a barely audible voice. "I got beat up."

"Why?" she asked confused. Naruto didn't seem like the type to start fights or get in other people's way.

"I don't know. They just didn't like me." he said softly. She just nodded her head. She wasn't going to delve any deeper. It seemed like a sensitive topic for the boy.

"How long have you been dealing with this?" she asked as she got the x-ray machine ready to go.

"For about two days." he said.

Her eyes widened at that. "Two days!?" she exclaimed, amazement clear in her voice. "Wow, you're one tough cookie, huh?" Naruto blushed as she smiled at him. "Alright. You can get under the x-ray now." she said as she turned the head of the machine a certain way. Naruto did as he was told.

"When I say 'now', take a big, deep breath. Alright?" Tsunade instructed. Naruto nodded his head and waited for her command. Three deep breaths later, they were out of the x-ray room and following Shizune to the previous room they were in.

"You guys can wait here while me and Tsunade take a look at the x-ray pictures." she smiled and left after the boys nodded in understanding.

"Sasuke," Naruto said moments later.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied as he looked over to where Naruto was sitting on the examination table.

Naruto blushed. "I-I want to t-thank you for taking me to the h-hospital and caring about m-me. You're the only other person that's ever b-been nice to me, besides Hinata." he stated timidly.

Sasuke went over and sat on the table as well, grabbing Naruto's hand in the process. "Hn. Anytime." Naruto smiled as the blush on his face grew. Sasuke smiled a little himself. He liked Naruto's blush. It was cute.

Naruto squeezed his hand before resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder; who was a bit surprised that Naruto would do something so bold. It's not like he minded, it was just a different picture of the timid and soft voiced blond he knew.

They had a few minutes to enjoy each other before Tsunade walked in and Naruto took his head off Sasuke's shoulder. "Naruto" she said, looking every bit as serious as she sounded, "I'm very sorry but I have some bad news…." She said putting the x-ray pictures on the board that was hung up on the wall next to the exam table and turning on its light.

"I must say, I am very surprised you're doing as well as you are." she said pointing to the pictures. "If you look here, you have two broken bones. Two broken ribs to be exact. And as you can see here" she continued, moving her hand to show them where she was talking about, "one of the ribs didn't just break, it shattered, sending small fragments of it into your tissue."

Tsunade turned to the two boys, "Those fragments have been slowly cutting into your muscle tissue, causing you to bleed out internally. You need to undergo a surgical procedure in order to remove the fragments and repair your bones. Otherwise, if bigger fragments were to be displaced, they too could begin cutting into your tissue, which would cause a whole other problem. Not to mention you could possibly bleed to death if the cuts are big and deep enough."

"If you're ready, now's as good a time as any to get it done and over with." she ended with a soft smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author:** Milk

**Disclaimer: I wish.....geez I wish!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep

'_Ah my body…It hurts so bad what happened to me?_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

'_Oh yeah that's right. I-I had surgery to fix me up. But I don't remember coming to the hospital. Someone must have taken me. Who would do that? I don't know anyone that cares that much about me._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

'_Who's touching my hand? I don't know them, but I can't move my body. What if they're trying to hurt me? I can't do anything about it._

"Naruto…Hey, Naruto….You gotta wake up. Come on Naruto."

'_Oh yeah that's right, Sasuke. Sasuke took me to the hospital. I told him not to. Now look at all the trouble I've cost him.'_

"Naruto, wake up."

'_I would open my eyes but their so heavy'_

"Come on dobe, wake up. You're actually starting to worry me again."

"Don't call me a dobe bastard…" Naruto rasped out.

"You're okay." Sasuke was happy but it was un-Uchiha like to show it, not that Naruto could see anyway since his eyes were still closed.

"Hey, can you open your eyes?" the blonde shook his head no.

"Come on Naruto, you have to try."

"Lights…" he croaked out.

Sasuke didn't know what that meant at first, but then realized that the lights must be too bright. He got up from the chair he was sitting in by Naruto's bed and turned the lights off. He went back to sit down and asked, "Is that better?"

Naruto nodded. Slowly, he started to open his eyes. Sasuke was relived to see those big blue eyes flutter open. When his eyes adjusted to the room, he turned his head to see Sasuke's coal eyes.

"Hi." Sasuke said.

"Hi." Naruto said his voice was getting better since he was using it more.

"Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm okay."

"That's good." It was silent for a few minutes before Sasuke spoke up.

"Naruto, who did this to you?" Naruto shook his head, "I can't tell you." Sasuke looked very puzzled, "Why?"

"Because if I do then they will hurt me worse…and if its worst I think I might die the next time."

"Naruto, you have to tell me so I can help. I don't know who these jerks are but you have to let someone know so you won't get hurt again."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but if I say something then I'm defiantly going to get hurt."

He was starting to get angry now "Damn it Naruto! This is serious! You need to tell me who did this to you so I can help. It's not like I'm just going to go around telling everyone who did this to you. Why won't you tell me?!"

"Because I'm scared."

"What…?" Sasuke really wasn't expecting that answer.

"I'm scared. I don't know why, but, people just don't like me for some reason. I don't bother anyone and I try not to get into their way. That doesn't matter though, they decide to hate me anyway. If these guys hate me enough to make me have to get surgery, I think they can hate me enough to kill me."

Sasuke sighed, he realized now that he shouldn't pressure the boy. Naruto would have to tell him on his own time. He reached up and turned Naruto's face towards him while caressing his cheek "I'm sorry. Please don't be scared."

Naruto couldn't help the blush that came to his face. Upon seeing the blush Sasuke smiled. A true genuine smile. The blush only grew bigger. "Sasuke-"

He would have continued but doctor Tsunade came in. "Well hello Mr. Uzumaki. I see you're doing well."

Sasuke immediately took his hand away from Naruto's face and sat back in his chair.

"It looks like your surgery went very well. You'll feel pain in your chest and abdomen for a while but that's perfectly normal. Use this cream daily to help with swelling and your remaining bruises." she said as she placed a container on the table next to Naruto's bed.

"We want to keep you here over night to monitor your condition more closely and make sure there are no complications, infections or anything else we should worry about. You were lucky this time Naruto, but next time, please be more careful."

Naruto nodded to her. "I don't want to ever see you in here again unless it's a check up or I'm delivering your baby." She smiled at him.

He blushed hotly and laughed nervously. "You brats are still in school, right?" They both nodded. "Great! Naruto, you'll be released tomorrow if nothing else is wrong. And I know you both will need something to turn into your teachers to prove you weren't just skipping school." they both nodded again.

"Sasuke, you can go get both of you a slip from my nurse, Shizune. She's standing outside the door."

Sasuke nodded and just as she said Shizune was standing outside the door. She led Sasuke away.

"Is that your boyfriend?" she asked, turning to the blonde boy.

"What!?" he asked, not believing his ears.

"He's very cute and with the way he sticks by you, I thought he was your boyfriend."

"U-um n-no he's n-not my b-boyfriend!"

"Do you like him, then? He seems to like you."

"Um y-yeah I like him b-but what d-do you mean he l-likes me?"

"He brought you here and seemed very concerned for your well being. Hell, he might as well have had a heart attack when you were in surgery."

"R-really..?"

"Yeah. Seems like the things a boyfriend would do."

Naruto laughed nervously. "Well no. He's not my boyfriend but I wouldn't mind him being my boyfriend, it would actually make me really happy."

"Well I hope you get him. He may look like a hard ass, but I can tell he's really sweet especially to you."

Naruto blushed and smiled "Thank you."

"No problem kid. I'll be back later to check up on you."

"Okay."

_**~The next day~**_

Naruto had gathered his things and was ready to go home. Sasuke and Dr. Tsunade waited at the door as he grabbed his bag. "Bye Dr. Tsunade. Thank you for taking care of me." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"No problem kid. Now don't forget your cream. You will apply it…" she left the sentence hanging, wait for Naruto to finish it for her.

"Daily." Naruto said proving he had been paying attention when she was talking yesterday.

"Right." she said glad that he had listened.

"Sasuke." she said, getting the raven's attention. "You have the notes, right?" Sasuke nods. "Okay, good." she said, waving them off as they began walking towards the exit.

"Oh and Naruto," he stopped and turned to look at her, "I hope you get him he's a real catch." He didn't know what she was talking about at first and gave her a confused look but then he remembered. She was talking about Sasuke. He turned back around and ran to Sasuke's _car._

"What was she talking about?" Sasuke asked the blond. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." as they drove off.

They went back to Sasuke's house and settled in his room, both of them on the bed. Naruto had to slowly lay himself on the bed, facing the wall, since he was still in pain.

"Hey Sasuke," he spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna pay you back one day, you know since you paid for my hospital stay, I know it wasn't cheap. But you have to give me a little time." he said, staring at the wall in thought.

"And who said that you have to pay me back?" Naruto turned around slowly, biting his lip to muffle the a hiss, but the pain still showed on his face.

"I did. I'm not just going to let you pay for that expensive bill without paying you back. That wouldn't be right." Naruto protested.

"Yes it would because I don't want you to pay me back." Sasuke replied smoothly.

"But Sasuke I have to."

"No you don't. I'm just glad you're okay. Besides, I don't mind spending a little money to make sure you're healthy. You're life is way more valuable then any amount of money." he turned his head to look at the blonde as he continued, "I can always make more money but I can never have another person like you." He ended with a smile, a true smile. It seemed he had been doing that a lot lately.

Naruto's heart swelled with happiness. He felt like he could cry with joy but being the big boy that he was, he didn't. "Sasuke I- I just don't know what to say. T-thank you so much really that really just-just thank you." He could barley get his words out.

"Hn. Any time." was Sasuke's simple response. But he was clearly happy to have the blonde's gratitude.

"Hey Naruto don't you have to put that cream stuff on?" Sasuke asked a couple minutes later.

"Yeah. I almost for got."

"Here." Sasuke said handing the container to Naruto.

He read the label before he realized- '_Oh crap I have to take my shirt off in front of Sasuke. I know he's seen me before with my shirt off, he's the one who ripped it off me, but that was different. Now he can really _look_ at me.'_

"Hey Naruto, are you all right?"

"Oh, umm….yeah I'm just fine." He laughed nervously.

He couldn't let Sasuke think something was wrong with him so he sat up, took a deep breath and took his shirt off. '_That wasn't so bad.'_ He thought with his eyes closed. Now he had to take off the bandages wrapped around him. After unraveling the white cloth, he started to apply the cream to his chest. It wasn't _too_ bad and the cream had the slightest perfume sent to it. After a second Naruto deemed it was okay. That is until he had to get to his back, he couldn't reach without hurting himself.

Sasuke had been watching Naruto to make sure he was okay. Naruto had closed his eyes at one point and that made Sasuke wonder but he hadn't said a word. It looked like he was doing okay until he had to get to his back. He saw he was having trouble so he finally spoke up.

"Do you want me to help you." he asked.

"Umm…no its fine you don't have to."

"Why would you say that when you're clearly having trouble dobe?"

"Hey! Don't call me that…" he said a little irritated but gave the cream to Sasuke never the less.

He put some of the cream into his hand and started massaging it into Naruto's back

Naruto hadn't thought about the fact that Sasuke was massaging his back because he was still irritated at that dobe comment. Soon, though, he finally realized that Sasuke was _touching_ him. But the raging blush that he thought would have covered his face, barely covered his cheeks. It was just a tiny tint of pink on his checks.

The way Sasuke was massaging his back left no thoughts of being embarrassed just the feeling of those fingers kneading into his sensitive skin. It felt good, I mean _really_ good, this was Naruto's first massage ever and he was glad it was done by Sasuke. After the cream had been rubbed into Naruto's back Sasuke _really_ started to massage Naruto's back. The first part was to get the medicine into the skin, but now, it was a real massage. Naruto unconsciously closed his eyes and leaned into Sasuke's touch.

Sadly that wonderful moment had to come to an end when Sasuke took his hands off of Naruto's back. He whined at the loss but was happy it happened. "We should get to bed now." Sasuke said.

"Okay." he said still a little dazed. Sasuke told Naruto to lie down and go to sleep and he did. Sasuke knew the blond wouldn't want to walk all the way to a guest room, on the other side of the house, just to get some sleep. And in his daze right now, Sasuke doubted he would make it.

Sasuke turned off the lights and scooted over to his side of the bed. He didn't mean to but, he found himself watching the blond sleep. He was cute, he admitted to himself, when he was sleeping. Soon he found himself drifting off too. They both had never slept better. There was finally some one else that cared about them and that made all the difference.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author:** Milk

**Disclaimer:I don't own it  
**

**Author's Note: Okay everyone I'm so sorry I haven't updated for like forever but I swear it wasn't my fault. My beta, Cookie, has taken a break from her story and my story has suffered a little for it. BUT GOOD NEWS EVERYONE (futurama), I've found a new beta and she has started to help me with my story. Thank you to SkyChasingDreamer, I really appreciate it and i hope you guys like it. BTW, I'll be updating more frequently now.  
**

* * *

Soon, they both settled into a routine, Naruto would do his chest and Sasuke would do his back. The blond was starting to get a little sad though because one: they still haven't finished their science project. Two: Naruto's bruising was going down and since his bruising was going down, that meant he was getting better. Him getting better meant no more massages from Sasuke and that was something Naruto was not looking forward to. Not having Sasuke so close to him anymore wasn't a part of the plan either. But for now, they were both going to enjoy their time together.

What Naruto didn't know was that Sasuke was thinking the same thing. He also realized that their time together was coming to an end and he wasn't too happy about that either. When Naruto got better and they were done with their project they would go back to their regular lives where Sasuke was oh so popular and everyone loved him while Naruto would go back to his life of being bullied and other things. He thought back to when his life was Naruto-less**...** _Naruto-less? I just might be hanging out with this blond too much,_ he smirked at his lack of intelligent dialogue in his head, but none the less continued to think. He realized it was lonely, very lonely and sad, there was also _extremely_ annoying people, there will always be _extremely_ annoying people, but he felt that since Naruto had been around him he had gained a more gentler side. Example you ask? Well maybe the fact that he was at this very moment massaging the blond that he also happned to be thinking about at this very second.

"Hey Naruto?"

The blond hummed his inquiry.

"I think that tomorrow we should go back to school. Tomorrow's Friday after all and I think that we should go the last day to get the work we missed and our homework."

Naruto hummed again, this time in agreement. He was in his own little word right now as he always was when Sasuke massaged him.

Sasuke smiled. It had taken awhile, some nights watching Naruto sleep peacefully and a really long discussion with the chibi Sasuke's **–** picture of chibi Sasuke's with a thumbs up **– **but he had finally come to the conclusion that he wanted Naruto. Not just as a friend but as his boyfriend, by his side always, there to cheer him up when he was sad, there to cool him down when he was mad, and most importantly, there for him when he needed someone to hold.

And it also didn't help that once he figured out that he wanted Naruto, his hormones broke out of their prison and said "Fuck you" as they went along doing what they wanted to do. Needless to say, Sasuke wasn't very happy about that. It really was driving him crazy, but he was an Uchiha and he had self control on the outside even if he didn't have it on the inside. He had to use all the self control he had one night when he went to check up on Naruto in the guest room. It was innocent enough, he thought he would go check up on Naruto and then go to sleep. Fine right?

No.

He had gotten to the door and pushed it open since it was ajar anyway and walked in. Naruto had left the blinds open and the stupid moonlight had to be in the exact position in the sky that the light cascaded down right on Naruto's gorgeous face to show the blush on those tanned features. Sasuke thought it was cute and walked closer to him. His mouth was a little open and Sasuke absently thought, why not close it? He slowly put his finger on Naruto's bottom lip, careful not to wake him, and pushed up**.** Naruto's lips closed, but Sasuke's finger did not move, instead he placed his thumb on Naruto's lips. The digit then slowly moved to feel those wonderful lips of his, they were a little chapped but he was asleep.

He had excellent light in the room and used it to his advantage, his index and middle finger went from Naruto's lips to his neck, and with a little encouragement by Naruto subconsciously shifting his head so Sasuke could have more access, he went farther. Passing his collar bone and going to his chest, only to stop at the hem of his shirt. He would take an oath in a court room and tell everyone there that his hand had a mind of its own and he couldn't be liable for its actions. His hand started to go up the blonde's shirt. Naruto gasped a little in his sleep at the cold contact and rolled over a little to try and get away from whatever was bothering him, but that only gave Sasuke more access.

Naruto was better with his injury and doing pretty well, but that didn't mean that that area wasn't sensitive. He scrunched his eyebrows together to show his discomfort, but Sasuke wasn't paying attention. Only when his thumb brushed over a nipple and Naruto let out a soft moan, arching his back a little did Sasuke pull his hand back like it had been burned. He stood there paralyzed, what had he just done?! _I just felt him up!_ He looked back at Naruto, blushed a deeper shade of red and mouth open again to breathe a little harder. Sasuke's legs finally got a signal to move and he quickly left. He went to his room and shut the door so he could lay his back on it. He lifted his hand and gave it the Uchiha glare, _What the hell_.

(In Sasuke's head)

Head chibi Sasuke: YES, WHAT THE HELL! Who was operating the hand and arm back there!

A little, beat up chibi Sasuke walks in: I was suppose to be, sir, but the hormones came and forced me out of my station.

Head chibi – throws random stack of papers he had in his hand on the ground: Those damn hormones! They just come in here out of nowhere and start messing with everything!

A random chibi Sasuke comes in: Yes, Sasuke?

Head Chibi Sasuke: Sasuke, I want you to get me Sasuke.

Random chibi Sasuke: Of course Sasuke.

chibi Sasuke – the smart one with glasses comes in**:** Yes, Sasuke?

Head chibi Sasuke: Sasuke, I want you to tell me when these damn hormones will go away and we can go back to being normal again.

Smart chibi Sasuke – takes out a calculator from out of nowhere and does some calculations: By my calculations, they will go away when he is about fifty…at minimum.

Head chibi Sasuke– spits water that he'd conveniently been drinking out of his mouth: WHAT!?!?

Smart chibi Sasuke: Yes well, since its been so long since the hormones have come out, meaning they've never come out, they are going to take full advantage of their freedom.

Head chibi Sasuke: This is horrible, work on a way to calm those hormones down now!

Smart chibi Sasuke: Right away, Sasuke.

(Back in reality)

After that night, he had many sleepless nights and he had come to the conclusion that if he didn't tell Naruto he wanted to be his then he was liable to kill someone.

So why not take advantage of Naruto's state now and ask?

"Naruto?" He asked his voice slightly showing his nervousness.

"Humm?" The blond hummed, still dazed.

_Shit, maybe I should have thought of a way to ask him this question. Okay I guess whatever happens, happens__**.**_

"Okay umm," he was really showing his nervousness now. "Naruto we've been hanging out with each other a lot now hmm?"

"Mmm-hmm."

He was not acting very Uchiha like so he relaxed his face into a calm expression, straightened his back and put his usual mask on.

"Naruto," his voice was calm and cool. "I wanted to let you know that I like you. And not just like you as a friend, I like you as more than that and I was wondering if you liked me the same."

Now that brought him out of his daze.

Naruto's eyes widened and his back went stiff. He asked, not believing what he had just heard, "W-what did you say?"

Not one to ever beat around the bush, Sasuke said it again, "I'm saying that I like you as more than a friend and want to know if you'll be my boyfriend."

Naruto turned around and asked "What? W-why me?"

He really couldn't answer Naruto's question without showing emotion. So, he said goodbye to some of his pride.

Looking at Naruto with soft eyes he voiced**,** "Naruto, you make me happy and I want to make you happy. I've never felt this way about someone before and I don't know, I just always want to be around you."

To say that Naruto's heart was filled with happiness was an understatement, but he still doubted himself.

He put his head down with is bangs covering his eyes and said, "I'm flattered Sasuke, really, but y-you don't want me. I'm not popular like you are, I'm not as handsome as you, I cant defend myself, if I get into trouble there has to be someone to save me and among the many other things... I-I 'm a boy. I don't meet your standards and I think you should find someone else who does, like a nice, smart, pretty girl."

In an instant, Naruto was flipped over on his back and Sasuke above him, straddling his hips. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and made him look into his eyes, "And how the hell do you know my standards Uzumaki?" He was so upset that Naruto would think of himself that way. "Naruto you listen to me, if I wanted some random girl I would have just picked someone from my fan club. Those girls are annoying and they mean nothing to me, they try too hard anyway, they put _way _to much make-up and perfume on, they need to put some damn clothes on and they need to start acting like young women with some sense. But you Naruto, you, you just don't realize that just because you act the way you do, not being influenced by others, you've made me fall for you. I don't like you because of how strong you are or how popular you are, I like you because you're you and you being you makes me happy, which is something I cant say I've been for a very long while now."

Naruto was fully crying now, he was so happy he didn't know what to do with himself.

Sasuke smiled down at him**,** "So, does that mean a yes?"

He laughed, "Yes, that's a yes. I'd love to be your boyfriend."

He couldn't help the huge blush that crossed his cheeks when he said the word, _boyfriend,_ it was such a new word.

"Good," he said happily, "And since we're in this position can I have a kiss?"

He was right, they were in a very awkward position now that Naruto really thought about it.

"W-well I-I" Naruto stuttered.

"It's okay if you don't want to" Sasuke said, he didn't want to push his first boyfriend into anything he wasn't ready for.

"N-no it's okay, it's just I-I've n-never kissed anyone before a-and I don't know how."

Sasuke lowered himself closer to Naruto's lips, "Good, its such an honor to be graced with your first kiss, and just to let you know, you'll be taking my first kiss too."

He would have said more, but a pair of lips were placed on his. Naruto hesitated for a second, not knowing what to do and all, but he felt Sasuke's lips moving, so he tried to copy them. It was their first real kiss so it was kind of sloppy, but even in all its sloppiness**,** it was great. It was soft, precious, and very inexperienced, but it was something they would both remember. Soon, Sasuke wanted more and swept his tongue across Naruto's lip. The blond gasped and Sasuke took the opportunity to invade his mouth. Naruto did nothing at first, but with a little encouragement, he started copying Sasuke's movements. Sasuke was in heaven, Naruto's taste was nothing he could ever describe other than just Naruto, it was like a forbidden fruit with all the pros and no cons. Both of their minds were going blank and all they could focus on was the other. They both couldn't help the moans that escaped their throats as the kiss deepend**.** Eventually, their lungs started burning and they had to stop for air, which they welcomed with open arms when they broke apart.

Sasuke pulled back and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen**: **Naruto, beneath him, breathing hard, flushed and most importantly shirtless…yep all the qualifications of being sexy in Sasuke's mind. He kissed those lips again and traveled along his jaw to his neck. He latched onto his pulse and stared sucking.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped, already being able to feel a mark starting to form as he moaned. The sounds Naruto was making were music to Sasuke's ears. He pulled away and licked the spot, he smirked at his work, the hickey was a nice shade of red, but he knew it was going to get worse before it even thought of getting better. He spent some more time on Naruto's neck, listening to the wonderful sounds Naruto made as he started to nip and suck on the blonde's collar bone. Going lower, he attached himself to a nipple and massaged the other one with his thumb as Naruto arched up his back and let out a loud moan.

"Ah! Sa-Sasuke stop!"

But Sasuke didn't, he just ignored the order.

Once he was sure the nipple was nice and hard, he latched onto the other one and repeated the same process. All Naruto could do was hold onto the sheets and enjoy. Sasuke bit down causing the blond to arch up and accidentally brush their groins together.

"Ahhh!" They both moaned in unison, each looking into the other's lust filled eyes.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto's eyes had gotten a little darker, a deeper blue instead of the ocean blue they usually were**.** To Naruto, Sasuke looked so hot with his flushed face complimenting his pale skin so well and his half lidded eyes darkened with lust. They started to kiss again while Sasuke began moving his hips. He swallowed the moan Naruto let out and started to push down harder. Wanting more friction, Naruto started to meet Sasukes hips. Soon, it was too much and they had a feeling in the pit of their stomach. Using more force and pushing down, they both exploded.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he threw his head back and everything turned white.

"Naruto!" Sasuke grunted before laying his head on Naruto's chest as they got reintroduced to air.

Air lungs, lungs air, I think you've met before. After a minute, Naruto broke the silence.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I don't think that was just a kiss."

The raven laughed, "Yeah, I don't think that was just a kiss either."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I need some new clothes."

He smiled, "Of course, but first lets just stay here for a minute."

~!~

After a small rest, or a big one, they couldn't really tell, they decided to get up and start their project again. Since Naruto's injury, Sasuke didn't really permit him to move around too much, so Naruto mostly wrote down the data and the collected information. They also found that by doing it this way, Naruto doing the written part and Sasuke doing the physical work, they got a lot of work done faster. All and all they were a very good team and worked really well together.

"Sasuke I'm done."

"Really? Now all we have to do is glue it on the board."

"We should do that tomorrow, I'm pretty tired."

"Um, okay."

"I-I um think I s-should go home now then."

"What?" He asked, surprised.

He had spent so much time with Naruto that it would just feel weird and not right without him around.

"W-well yeah, I haven't been there in a while and I don't have any clean clothes. I need to go check my mail and a lot of other things."

_That's right he hasn't gone home in a while, he's mostly spent his time here and let's not forget about the hospital_.'

"Oh, um yeah, I forgot. Well, yeah you should go home then."

They both got up and walked to the door.

Naruto grabbed his coat and stood at the entrance, "Well, um b-bye Sasuke."

"Yeah bye, and if your back starts to hurt more you can come back here. You know you're welcome here anytime, right?"

He smiled, "I do now thanks."

He turned to leave, but Sasuke grabbed his hand and put his arm around his waist and pulled him in to give him a kiss on unsuspecting lips. Naruto blushed as Sasuke said, "Now you can leave and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Came the embarrassed, but very happy reply on smiling lips. After that Naruto ran off toward his house.

Sasuke closed the door and headed up to his bed to get some sleep. He put on his pajamas and started to turn the lights off. While sitting on the side of his bed, right before he was about to lay down, his phone rang. Getting up, he glared daggers at the phone for daring to ring when he was just about to get comfortable.

"Hello?"

"Hello, hi baby how are you doing?"

The phone was now forgiven, "Hi mother I'm doing fine, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine sweetheart. I'm just calling to check up on you and hear my baby's voice." She said, the last part in a baby's voice to tease her son.

He smiled, he loved his mother with all his heart, she was the nicest, most beautiful girl he had ever known and unless he had a daughter, this was the only girl he would really ever love. Plus, he had been told that he looked more like his mother, so since he was great looking, she had to be great looking too, it was only natural. It was just her and his father's job that kept them away from home so often. Since he didn't see them too much – only about a week each month if all the planets were aligned perfectly – he loved these calls.

"I'm fine mother, how about you?"

"Well, work, work, and oh wait I think I forgot something …oh yeah more work."

"Well you know mother, you can always come home."

"Oh I know sweetheart, but I have to work for you so you can have clothes, food, a house and continue to get your education among other things. Which reminds me, how is your school work?"

"Its fine mother. I'm working on a science project with a partner; his names Naruto and we're almost done."

"That's wonderful! Are you making friends with him and being nice?" As childish as that sounded this mother was very serious, her son had her looks, but he had his father's personality.

"Yes mom, wer're fine."

"Good, because since you haven't scared or hurt this child that means he's okay. I'd like to meet this young man the next time I'm home. You haven't hurt him, right?"

"He's fine I haven't touched him."_ 'really'_

"Good. Sasuke, I have to go. You take care Sasuke and I love you."

"Bye mom and I love you too."

They hung up the phone and Sasuke walked back over to his bed and plopped down on it. He sighed _This has been a long day._ He got in bed properly and started to drift off to sleep. _Can't wait to see Naruto tomorrow...._


	11. Chapter 11

**Author:** Milk

**Disclaimer: NO...but there is still hope right?**

**Author's Note:This is my chapter 11 I hope you guys like it and sorry it takes me forever to update but the story still goes thank you to my beta SkyChasingDreamer**

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

The walk home was peaceful and really refreshing. The sun hadn't quite set yet, making a gorgeous sky with an arrangement of pinks, yellows, oranges and reds. The birds hadn't gone to sleep yet so every now and then Naruto would hear them speak and sing in their high voices. That along with the occasional wind was, without a doubt, enjoyable.

He spotted his house in the distance and was a little sad at the fact that he had to go inside, away from this beautiful scenery. Getting out his keys and unlocking the door, he stepped inside. It looked exactly the same, much to his dismay, he'd been hanging around Sasuke so much that he half expected to be greeted by the raven, but alas this was his house, not Sasuke's. Locking the door, he proceeded to look around for precautionary reasons and found that everything was, in fact, the same as he left it.

Seeing that everything was fine, he realized he was hungry. "Hum, I'm hungry," he tapped his finger on his chin as he stepped into his kitchen. "What shall I eat?" He opened his cabinet and found his favorite, most greatest tasting best-est food ever. Ramen.

**-Queue the heavenly light and choir-**

'_Now', _he thought, '_Which flavor do I pick?' _After much debate, measuring the pros and cons and basically seeing which package color he liked the most, he picked chicken because the package was orange. Happy with his decision, he got a pot and put some water in it, setting it over the heat on the stove. He put the ramen in and thought to himself, '_Now to wait for these life or death moments.' _

He started to stare at the pot.

Camera on Naruto's face.

Camera on the pot.

Camera closer on Naruto's face.

Camera closer on the pot.

Camera even closer on Naruto's face.

Camera even closer on the pot.

Camera is basically in Naruto's eyes.

Camera is basically in the boiling water of the pot.

Camera is so close to Naruto that, "Ouch camera, you hit me on my face!"

Camera: "Oh sorry Naruto, just you know, trying to create an intense moment."

Naruto: "That's okay camera, just, you know, don't hit me."

Camera: "Oh sure, sorry."

Naruto: "Cool."

(Back to the story :-D)

After the (air quotes) intense moment (air quote) Naruto looked at the time and found …it had only been 57 seconds.

"Ahhhhha!" He yelled, more like whined sadly, "You haven't even been in a full minute". After his food was done (said in a very dramatic way) Naruto was basically dying from hunger. "Finally," he exclaimed happily and began eating his delicious food. As he was eating he wondered, _I wonder if Sasuke likes ramen. It would be something nice to do for him after all the nice things he's done for me. I'll ask, after all I make wonderful ramen_, he smiled to himself and continued eating. After his tummy was all full and he was satisfied, he decided he should take a shower

Making the short walk to his steps and reaching the top quickly, he made his way to his room with the connected bathroom and closed the door. Going over to the shower, he turned the water on and waited for it to get hot. He started taking his clothes off and inspecting himself. The bruise and pretty much disappeared and all the pain from his ordeal was finally gone. He looked a whole lot better. Sadly though, Naruto thought, he still had his skinny body without any muscle. He turned around before he could think anything bad about himself. Since he had been with Sasuke, he'd been happy and he wasn't going to mess that up after he had just come from his house a few hours ago. He hopped into the shower and after about 17 minutes, he was done. (A.N. one, has anyone ever thought about the phrase 'hopped into the shower' because who literally hops into the shower. I know now that I've said that someone is going to literally hop into their shower, when you comment on the story tell me if you really did it or not and two, I used 17 minutes because no one ever uses 17 minuets I'm representing the barley used numbers :-) and yes I felt I needed to tell you that).

With a towel wrapped around his waist, he went to his drawers and found some boxers and a t-shirt. It was getting dark now and with noting else to do, he was about to go to bed when he remembered he had to do one more thing first. He walked over to the picture on his dresser and began to speak, "Hey mom and dad, guess what? You probably already know since you've been watching over me, but I'm going to tell you anyway. I'll make it short. Just for you. Okay, first the hottest guy in the _whole _school is my science partner, he's a little bit of a bastard but he's really nice at heart**.** He even took me to the hospital after I got beat up. But lets not talk about that. He paid for my whole hospital bill and doesn't even want me to pay him back. He even helped me get better after I got out of the hospital and I approve of him so much that I even let him meet Hinata." He went on proudly**,** "And that's not even the best part. The best part is that he's my boyfriend. Yeah, I know, I was surprised too, but I really like him and I think he's going to treat me right. I'd definitely bring him home to you. So don't worry about me mom and dad, I'm doing just fine". He looked at the time, "Well, goodnight. I have to go to school tomorrow."

He smiled one last time and climbed into bed, falling asleep with ease.

----------------------------------------------The Next Day---------------------------------------------

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

A tan arm crept out from under the sheets and pressed a button on the clock to make it stop the loud noise. A head with blond spiky hair poked out and then a tan face came into view. Ocean blue eyes slowly opened to look at the piece of technology that dared to say that it was time to even think about getting up right now. Getting used to the blinding sun and wiping the sleep from his eyes, Naruto couldn't deny the truth of what the clock said and regretfully started to get up.

Moving so slow that a snail would have road rage if it were behind Naruto, he started to make his way to the bathroom and do his routine of brushing his teeth and washing his face. It took him way longer then it should have, but he wouldn't know anyway since he still hadn't opened his eyes. "_Alright now that I've brushed my face and washed my teeth, time to get my uniform._" Walking to his closet from memory, he had to open his eyes to see what he was getting, as sleepy as he was, he wouldn't want to go to school in a pink shirt, yellow pants and purple and blue shoes with glitter and beaded gems on them…not that he had anything in his closet like that, of course. He got his white button up shirt and his school pants and looked at the time.

"Crap almost time to go!" He quickly ran down stairs and made a piece of toast, since there was not enough time for ramen:-(. He checked to make sure he had his keys and looked okay before he locked the door and left. He ate his food on the way to the bus stop and just stood there until the bus came. It was about 13 minutes before the bus finally decided to arrive. Good, he liked to have time in the morning to walk around and see Hinata before he had to actually go to class. The bus had stopped almost in front of him and he proceeded to get on. The first thing he saw was Sasuke, looking out the window with his face resting on his hand as if he cared less about anything, but then those coal black eyes quickly darted to look at him.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He wanted to sit beside Sasuke but he'd never sat by Sasuke really, except that time he pulled him to sit by him, but that was different, '_Sasuke pulled me, I didn't willingly sit beside him and does he even want me to sit beside him, we're in public, but he's suppose to be my boyfriend so that would be okay right? But what would people say and would I make Sasuke upset and and and...'_ With all the rambling Naruto had done in his head he just settled for sitting behind Sasuke.

He sat down with his head down slightly as Sasuke turned around and looked at him. Naruto's head pulled up and he looked at Sasuke, he smirked and said in a smooth and silky voice, "Hey."

The heat poured into his face and in a nervous voice he replied, "H-hey."

The smirk still on his face, Sasuke turned back around and Naruto screamed in his head, _WHOSE VOICE IS THAT SEXY IN THE MORNING!?_

The bus just closed its doors and continued on its way.

---------------------------------------------------At School---------------------------------------------

When off the bus, Naruto went to his locker, but there was something different, something off, it wasn't a bad thing, Naruto could tell that, but it just wasn't, what's the word,…right. Turning around, he noticed that thing that was off: it was Sasuke.

In his confusion he asked, "Um h-hey what are you d-doing?"

Sasuke looked at him with that emotionless face and simply stated, "Stuttering."

Naruto looked at him with an incredulous expression and then realized that Sasuke meant that he was stuttering again.

"S-sorry. S-sorry. S-sorry!" He cover his mouth with his hands and took a breathe. "Sorry". Sasuke just rolled his eyes before Naruto asked, "Anyway what are you doing?"

Calmly Sasuke stated "Walking."

"No duh, you smart-aleck bastard."

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't have asked, dobe."

He looked right at Sasuke and said, "I said that out loud?"

Sasuke gave him a look that said, _Duh._

"W-well I'm not taking it back now that its been said b-because it's true."

"Well I'm not taking back the dobe comment. Besides, I didn't ask you to take it back."

"You really are a bastard."

"And you really are a dobe," this was becoming way too fun to Sasuke.

"Do you have to get the last word?"

"Yes."

Naruto's face was a mixture of anger and a pout, the pout was the most dominate while Sasuke just wore his annoying smirk. Sasuke unexpectedly walked closer to Naruto and surprised the blond. He took a step back while Sasuke advanced toward him. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and whispered in his ear, "Do you know how sexy you look when you get upset?"

"I…I…I…" He couldn't even get out any words.

Sasuke chuckled in his ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting go.

_Fine, you win this round but not the war, _Naruto thought.

Done getting things out of his locker, he went to his first class to drop his things off. Once there, Iruka was surprised to see him.

"Oh, Naruto! Where have you been?! You've missed so much work!" He looked behind Naruto to see Sasuke and spoke, "And you too Sasuke! both of you have missed a lot of work. What happened that made you miss so much school?!"

They both handed him the doctor's note and he looked them over. Realizing that Sasuke wouldn't be the one to get to hurt, he looked at Naruto.

With a worried look he asked, "Naruto what happened?"

Naruto laughed nervously "Well, you know I kind of…um got hurt," that was the best way he could put it. "And Sasuke here," he gestured to Sasuke who had a blank expression on his face, "Took me to the hospital and took care of me."

Iruka still had a worried expression on his face, but decided not to ask how Naruto "got hurt" seeing as how the boy most likely didn't want him to ask. "Well your okay now right? Nothing too serious?"

"Oh, um yeah I'm okay. See," he did a turn to show Iruka and smiled.

"Yes Naruto I see," and he gave them back their papers, they would need them to show to the other teachers.

They put their things in their seat and left the class. They both just walked around until Naruto spotted Hinata. "Hi Hinata," he said as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"N-Naruto where have y-you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh, that, well I was in the hospital," he added quickly, "But I'm fine so no need to worry."

"The hospital?!" She inquired, stunned.

"Yeah, but like I told you, I'm fine and Sasuke even helped take care of me".

Hinata looked at Sasuke while he still had that emotionless face on. She walked up to him, "T-thank you so much f-for taking care of N-Naruto. I know w-we don't know each other that well b-but it really means a lot." And in truth Sasuke could tell by her eyes that she was very grateful.

"Hn. Sure."

Naruto whispered into Hinatas's ear, "Wow two words, he's really starting to like you."

* * *

Okay as I said sorry that I update slow but I hope you like what I've done so far. I know nothing really big happened in this chapter but just wait its coming. Tell me what you think about this chapter because I kept thinking about it, if it was okay or not but THANK YOU!!!


End file.
